


I'm Going to Find You

by Emba_N



Series: Things Only Get Stranger [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt Steve Harrington, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Steve Harrington, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Protective Steve Harrington, Sick Will Byers, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/pseuds/Emba_N
Summary: Steve Harrington was just going for a drive. He didn't expect to find Will Byers running alone in the woods, let alone an interdimensional flower faced monster.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers & Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Things Only Get Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742497
Comments: 63
Kudos: 352





	1. Definitely NOT a Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> There is a very small mention of child abuse in the begining and the random parts that have first person point of view and the questons that aren't quoted are Steve's thoughts, other than that happy reading!

Steve Harrington was just driving. It was all he really needed, a nice long drive through Hawkins to clear his head. His father and mother had made an unexpected return home, and let’s just say Steve needed to get out of there. Steve managed to get away from another beating this time, but who knows what will be waiting for him when he would arrive home.

Steve was drifting through his thoughts when he heard it. A rustle and a crunch of something. His head perked up and looked around to serve the area. Only then did Steve realize that all street lights were out. Odd. The darkness seemed to consume his vision. Until he heard the rustle again, this time to his right. Steve pulled over, and opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Fear began to fill up his stomach. What was that?   
“It’s probably just a squirrel Steve, your fine. You’re just… crazy.” Steve muttered to himself as he cautiously made his way back to his car. Steve stopped in his tracks when he heard a growl. His breathing began to pick up as he slowly turned around.

“So not a squirrel… great.” Steve whispered under his breath. Then Steve saw a dark lump laying on the side of the road. His breath hitched in his throat as he began to go towards the lump. Steve reached down and picked up a branch, just in case something happened. As he was a few feet from the lump, the lump leaped up from the ground and began racing into the woods making Steve jerk back.

The lump turned out to not be just a lump after all. It was a person. Who was riding a bike? Wait, was that person a kid? Steve looked up from the bike and dropped the branch and ran after the kid.

“Hey kid! I don’t want to hurt you! I want to help!” Steve called to the kid. He saw the child whip his head around and he slowed to a stop, out of breath. Steve caught up to the kid and looked at him. It was Will Byers, the freak… what was his name? Oh yeah, Jonathan’s brother. Steve crouched down to the kids eye level. Will’s eyes were watery and scared, his breathing was fast and panicked.

“Hey,” Steve brought his voice down to a gentle tone. “It’s okay. Do you want to tel-” Steve started, but was cut off by Will slapping his hand onto Steve’s arm and tugging him forward as he strinted forward.

Steve could hear the frightened gasps that Will was making. Steve turned his head around and his heart dropped into his stomach. There was someone, no, something following them. The thing was way too tall for it to be a human. 

Steve didn’t have much time to try and decipher whatever creature that was following them was. Steve turned his head around and saw a house. Will pulled Steve to the door and swung it open. Will unlatched his hand from Steve’s arm and locked the door. 

“Will… what is that?” Steve asked, Will was startled at the sudden voice almost like he had forgotten Steve was even there. Will’s breathing was very quick and uneven. Steve kneeled down in front of him, locking his eyes with Will’s.

“It’s okay, Will. I’m going to keep you safe, okay?” Steve told Will, not sure himself if they were going to be okay. Oh god, Will was only a kid. He shouldn’t be going through this when he’s… how old? 10? Not like I’m any less of a kid. Just a few years older. Will swallowed hard and nodded and let out a shaky breath.  
“Okay.” He whispered.

“Jonathan?! Mom?!” Will called as he ran further into the house, looking in the rooms. Steve followed him, but he couldn’t help but keep looking at the door. Oh god, were alone. Why couldn’t that fre- Jonathan been here?

The pair was startled when the phone started ringing. Steve grabbed onto Will’s hand and the two boys ran over to the phone. Steve picked the phone up and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” Steve called into the phone, only getting a deafening screech coming from the other line that made him jolt back. What the actual hell? What is happening? Will grabbed Steve’s arm with his other hand and he had his eyes locked on the door.

“Who is this?! Hello? Who is th-” Steve said, until Will started tugging on Steve’s arm and pointing to the door.

“It’s here! It’s coming! Steve look!” Will whisper yelled, his head whipping back and forth between Steve and the door. No. No. No. No. No. Please god, or whatever the hell is out there, please let this all be a dream. Steve tore his eyes away from the phone.

Then Steve followed Will’s gaze to see the lock slowly unlocking itself. Steve’s eyes widened in fear, the phone slipped from his hand and Steve began to run, hand still latched into Will’s, pulled Will with him. Steve found his way to the back door, slamming it open, the door denting the wall behind him.

The two ran through the small backyard and into a shed. Once they were both inside Steve turned around and slammed the door shut. He did even realize that there had been a dog with them the whole time.

Steve turned back around to face Will, who had gotten a gun down and was trying to load it. His hands were shaking so much to the point he could barely get one of the clips inside the gun. Steve quickly started helping Will, well doing so kept looking at the door.

Steve’s eyes kept flickering to the door. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Please don’t let this kid die. Please just be a dream. Please just a goddamn dream. Steve thought as Will shoved the clip inside the gun.

Once the gun was loaded, Steve stepped in front of Will as he lifted the gun up and faced the door. He could hear Will’s frantic uneven breaths behind him.

“Will, buddy. You gotta try to take some deep breaths, okay? In and out. In and out.” Steve said, as loud as he dared not turning to look at Will, Steve wasn’t going to risk it. There was a small metallic jingle as Steve’s car keys fell from his pocket making both Steve and Will jump. Both kids were terrified out of their minds. Then something caught Steve’s eye from behind him. Steve whipped around, this time Steve was able to get a good look at the creature. The gun almost slipped from his grasp as his arms slowly fell down. Will grabbed onto Steve’s arm in a death grip.

The lights began to get too bright, Steve had so squint his eyes. Then it almost seemed like he was looking into the sun as the bulb above their heads got even brighter, momentarily blinding both the boys. Holy shi- The light suddenly dimmed to normal and they were gone. As if nothing happened

The next afternoon, Chief Jim Hopper had 2 missing cases and 2 pieces of evidence. Steve Harrington and Will Byers and Steve's abandoned car with his keys in the Byers shed and Will’s lonely bike.


	2. The Home of Will the Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Will find themselves in a very strange place and start their journey of survival.

Steve woke up feeling really groggy. His throat burned slightly and his lungs ached. Ugh, am I sick? Steve slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision was blurry. Why does everything hurt? Steve groaned as his head lolled to one side and he began to lift his arm when he felt something clinging to it. He looked at his arm to find the Byers kid’s hand latched onto it.

Steve smiled to himself, as he took in how the kid had pushed himself up against Steve’s side. Steve’s smile soon fell from his face as he remembered what happened. He shot upright and looked around, slime was oozing all over the place and it had already begun to soak both Steve and Will’s hair and clothes. They were sitting on the ground but it was covered in these weirds vine-like things that were weaved all over the place. Covering nearly every surface. Steve laid back down and rolled closer to Will and lightly shook the younger kid’s shoulder. 

“Hey. Will? You gotta open your eyes for me, okay?” Steve asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to attract the thing that took them here. Steve looked around to make sure nothing was coming.

Will’s eyes blinked open and looked at Steve’s. Will’s grip tightened on his arm as he too remembered what had happened. Will lifted his head and looked around, tears beginning to fill up his eyes. Will’s breathing began to pick up too. Steve placed his hand on his shoulder, Will whipped his head around to look Steve in the eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know w-what to do! I was just so scared when I saw that… that thing in front of me!” Will cried, his voice barely audible. Steve pulled Will into a hug, Steve’s fears beginning to bubble inside of him. What is this place? Is there water? Or food? Why are you asking yourself these questions, Steve? 

Steve unwrapped his arms from the hug but Will just kept his face buried in Steve’s shirt.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault, Will. It’s better to have someone with you than no one. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Steve told Will, Steve’s eyes widened slightly as he realized something. This kid doesn’t even know who the hell I am.

Steve cleared his throat lightly. “My name is Steve Harrington. I know who your brother, Jonathan is, and I’ve seen you around. Most people in town knows who everyone is.” Steve explained, hoping the kid wouldn't get the impression that Steve was stalkerish, but Will just kept his face buried in Steve’s shirt.

“We should get moving. Okay, Will?” Steve stated, and he craned his neck to look at Will. Will nodded his head slightly. Steve rolled over as he pulled himself up slowly to his feet. Will stood up briskly next to him. The two took in where they were. The air had particles floating around and it was dark and empty. The trees seemed like they were trying to suffocate them.

A shiver traveled down Steve’s spine as he realized how cold it was. Steve pulled his arms up to his shoulders and rubbed his arms trying to get at least slightly warmer. Will pulled himself closer to Steve. Steve wasn’t sure if it was from fear or cold. Or both.

The two walked through the woods, trying to be as quiet as possible. The ground was squishing beneath their shoes with each step. Almost as if it was alive. Ew. I am so glad I’m a person and not the ground. The slime would bubble under the weight of their bodies.

They had walked for about 10 minutes before Will gasped and froze in place. “I know this place…” Will muttered under his breath, as he turned his head.

“What? Where are we?” Steve asked, just as Will tugged Steve to their right and they continued to walk. Will lead them to a small fort in the middle of the forest. It had walls made of sticks and a bright blue tarp was laid over the top acting as some sort of roof. The tarp wasn’t actually bright blue, it was more of a vomitory blue but he could tell it was supposed to be a bright color. Steve looked at the 3 signs hanging over the entrance. All Friends Welcome, Home of Will the Wise, and Castle Byers. 

Will pulled Steve inside of the fort, and Steve was surprised to find a small mattress that the two of them could sit on comfortably. The two of them walked to the mattress and sat down on it. The mattress made a sickening squish when they did. Steve laid his head back against the sticks and let out a sigh. This has been a hell of a day. 

Steve was pulled back to reality, when he heard a small wet cough. He looked over to Will, who had seemingly made the noise. Steve pushed himself up right, he noticed that Will had let go of his arm and had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, his fore head resting in his knees. He was trying to take deep breaths, but the poison filled air made it almost impossible to take those deep breaths without coughing. His breathing was shaky too, his body was wrecked with shivers. Steve placed his hand on Will's shoulder, which made Will lift his head and look at Steve. 

“You can get some rest. I’ll make sure everythings okay. Alright?” Steve said, wanting the kid to get some rest. He looked like he was about ready to pass out. This place really is already taking a toil on this kid. Will looked up at him, his brown eyes looking into Steve’s own brown eyes. Will nodded, “Okay.”

Steve shifted so that his arm was resting beneath his head, giving him some sort of height to be able to see through the doorway, but still be laying down. Will laid his head on Steve’s stomach, so his head would be supported by something. And maybe you could keep him a bit warmer. Steve placed his hand on Will’s back to provide some type of comfort.

A few minutes after Will had fallen asleep, Steve heard footsteps in the distance. Steve put a hand over his mouth and nose and held his breath. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears escaped them. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. It’s so close. It’s… looking for us.

Steve sat there like that for a long time after the footsteps faded away in the distance. Steve heard quick running steps and heavy breathing.

“HELP! NANCY! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!” Will jolted awake at the screams for help, his hand grabbed onto Steve's shirt and held it in his fist. Nancy?! Nancy was here? Oh my god. Who is that? Is Nancy okay? Then a growl, a scream, and then nothing.

Mike Wheeler has a GIRl in his basement, a weird girl at that. Hopper had two missing cases, now he has one more. Barbra Holland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thank you for reading! I want to give a quick little note about how I'm going to be writting this fanfic. I've been doing a bunch of reasurce of the injuries and sicknesses I will be inflicting on our two boys and some of the natural things that will be affecting them takes more than a week to become really server. So I'm going to stick to each episode's plot but I'm going to drag the time Will and Steve are in the Upside Down out longer than Will was in there for the show. Hopefully that makes sense. I also really wanted to play with Will and Steve's relationship but not in a Will/Steve way just like a brotherly relationship. Thanks for reading and stay safe and healthy!  
> -Emma


	3. Not So Holly Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes out to explore and find some water but he is forced to leave Will alone.

Steve’s throat had been killing him for a few hours. Steve and Will hadn’t had anything to drink or eat for the past 3 days being stuck in this place. Steve still couldn’t believe that Nancy could be stuck here too. 

Will had a hard time going back to sleep after being woken up by the screaming. Steve really couldn’t blame the kid, but he had managed to get Will to sleep around an hour of sleep.

Steve could hear the monster whenever it came close. Now is the time for the two of them to get moving, since the monster didn’t seem to be too close. Steve lightly shook Will’s shoulder, the kid immediately jerked upward. Steve kept his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Shh. Will, we’ve gotta get moving.” Steve said, hoping Will would understand.  
Will nodded, “Okay. My house is really close. We could go there.”

“Alright, that’s fine with me. I don’t know about you but I’m thirsty.” Steve said, the both of them had cracked lips from the lack of water. Both the boys stood, Steve had to bend the knees so his head wouldn’t hit the top of Castle Byers and they walked out and began their walk, Will leading the way.

Steve hoped that maybe they could find something dry that wasn’t covered in slime to dry off with or change clothes. But the main concern was getting water. Steve doubted that there would be any type of food that would be somewhat edible. Wait, you aren’t going to bring Will with you to Melvald’s. He should just hide in his house or something in case the monster comes and…  
Steve shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. No way was he going to let some monster come and kill him and he would leave Will alone.

Steve followed Will through the woods to the house that, just a few days earlier, they had been abducted in. Will and Steve ran through the front door of the house and into the living room? Steve guessed. He hadn’t had much time to pay attention to the actual house itself.

“Hey Will,” Steve said. Will turned around at the sound of his voice. “So, I don’t want to risk you when I go search for some water. So I need you to find a really good hiding place in your house so the monster-”

“Demogorgon.” Will cut Steve off.

“What?” Steve asked, confused on what the word meant.

“It’s a demogorgon. Like from Dungeons and Dragons,” Will explained, “I figured that it should have a name. So we don’t keep calling it the monster. Sorry I shouldn’t have cut you off, but I…” Will trailed off.

“I get it, Will, but I really need you to do this for me okay?” Steve asked. Will looked up at Steve.

“Okay. I will.” Will answered. He walked over to this cabinet and pulled it open and and crawled inside, Steve crouches down next to him and puts his hands on the knobs of the cabinet doors. Will puts his hand on Steve’s arm. 

“You promise to come back soon, right?” Will asked, his voice quivering as tears threatened to escape his eyes. Steve grabbed Will’s hand with his hand.

“I promise. I’ll be back so-” Steve started, but was cut off by Will launching forwards and wrapping Steve in a tight hug. Steve hugged Will back. Will pulled back, wiping his eyes and nodded. Noting Steve that he was ready for him to close the doors.

Steve closed the cabinet doors. As soon as Will was out of sight dread punched Steve in the gut. Please be safe, Will.

Steve stood up and walked out of the house.

Steve had been walking in the woods, next to the road he had driven on when he found Will. Damn that felt like so long ago. Steve wondered what his parents were doing. Probably on a “business trip” not even noticing that I’m gone. 

Steve found himself in the town of Hawkins. Damn this place looks different. The blueish gray way the world looked now made it look like the world was drained of color. The vines twisting around the barely lit street lights, the no moon or stars in the sky. Oh god, the sky. The sky looked like someone smeared blue and gray mud all over it. 

Steve looked up at the sign that was covered in the vines but he managed to make out, Melvald’s General Store. Steve pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside. He looked through all the shelfs and found some first aid stuff, but he wouldn’t be able to carry that. 

Focus Steve, right now you need to find water. Water. Steve took his time looking down every aisle but he found only 3 bottles of water and a small backpack. The water looked somewhat normal. Maybe a little foggy, but all in all it would hopefully keep them hydrated.

Steve quickly opened one of the bottles and drank some of it. It tasted like stale water, but it was water. Steve drank basically the whole bottle, until he remembered Will. Damn. Will. How long has it been? 

Steve put the bottles of water in the bag and grabbed some of the first aid stuff and took off running down the road to find Will. Oh my god, Will must be terrified. You left Will for way too long.

Steve looked farther up the road and froze when he saw the… what did Will call it? Oh. Right. The Demogorgon. It’s faceless head turned in Steve’s direction. “It’s probably a squirrel”. Oh squirrel my ass. Steve’s breath left him and he took off running into the forest. Oh my god! Oh my god! What can I do? 

Steve saw a tree with enough foot holds you could get a decent amount of distance between himself and the Demogorgon. So Steve ran to it, once he got to the tree he looked behind. The Demogorgon was only a few feet behind him. It wasn’t moving this fast last time, was it? Steve began climbing. He made it about 8 feet up the tree when the Demogorgon got to him. It swung its long arm, with disgustingly long claws up at Steve. Shit, this is it. I’m sorry Will.

The Demogorgon hit with a lot more force then he thought it would. Steve basically felt the bones in his arm break. He heard a pop, and only hot white pain flowed through his left arm. His arm fell to his side limply and painfully. Steve clung to the tree as tears began to flow from his eyes. The pain dulling his mind to the point where his thoughts were slow and sluggish. Keep… climbing. He just barely missed another grab as Steve continued to climb.

Steve didn’t know how but he managed to continue to climb. He only stopped when he found a place where he could lay down in between two branches. He cradled his left arm with his right and tears continued to fall, until he passed out from pain and exhastion.

That night, 2 bodies were recovered. Will Byers and Steve Harrington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I decided that I wanted to injure Steve in this chapter! This one was shorter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I hope you all are liking this fanfic! I love you all and I can't believe that you are (somehow) actually like this.  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> -Emma


	4. You Have to Run Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with his injuries and the stress of going back to Will

Steve woke up and the first thing he felt was the hot pain running through his left arm. He groaned and blinked his eyes open. He looked around him, Oh shit, Will! Steve shot upright at the thought of Will. Steve stifled a groan as his arm throbbed in pain. 

Steve leaned up against one of the branches and peeled his shirt off of his arm to check it. Tears started to well up in his eyes as the pain grew dramatically. Steve leaned his head against the branch and took in some deep breath, which didn’t really help because he started coughing as the air got caught in his throat.

Steve made his half lidded eyes look at his arm, which almost made Steve puke. In his bicep the bone was almost breaking through the skin, his left shoulder was significantly lower than his right, and the majority of his arm was covered with dark bruises. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell from the corners of them.

Steve had seen some of his teammates have to get their shoulder popped back into place so he could probably do it himself, but with his bone almost sticking out of his arm, he really didn’t want to do that. Just leave it, Steve. Once you and Will are rescued, they can deal with your arm. Steve decided with himself, knowing it was a bad decision to leave his arm the way it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything just yet.

Steve opened his backpack and drank the little remains of water that were in the bottle he had drank earlier, and looked through for some type of bandage to wrap around his bicep. Steve found a strip of a bandage and wrapped it around his arm, gritting his teeth well doing so. Then Steve got another strip and made a makeshift sling for his shoulder, almost crying out well doing so. He let the tears slip from his eyes.

Once Steve was finished with that, he blinked back the rest of the tears. Now he had to focus on what really mattered. He had to find Will. Steve looked over the edge of the branch he was sitting on and with the help of his dulled, painfilled mind decided that he could jump and land on his feet.

Steve adjusted himself, he used his right arm to lower himself to a couple footholds so he was about 2 feet closer to the ground. Steve jumped from the branch and braced himself for the landing. 

Steve’s weakened body wasn’t prepared for the landing. AT ALL. His legs hit the ground and immediately crumpled beneath the weight and Steve landed on his left arm, which sent a jolt of pain rushing through his arm, making his head spin. Steve cried out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and laid there on the ground for a long time, until the pain lessened.

He then pulled himself into a sitting position, tears flowing from his eyes. He took a breath to steady his breathing and slowly and much more cautiously stood on his shaking legs. Steve, you’ve got to find Will. Steve cradled his left arm in his right and started to the Byers’ house.

Steve was always looking around for the Demogorgon, making sure it wasn’t right behind him. Not like that would do anything with his mind still muddled by the pain and shock of his injury, he probably wouldn’t notice if the Demogorgon was right in front of him. Steve was still eerily aware of the ground, squishing and bubbling with each step, it was making his stomach turn. Ugh, why are you doing that ground? Just stop. 

Steve didn’t realize he was in front of the Byers’ house, until he almost walked into a pole. Steve’s head jerked up as he took in the house. He ran to the door and pushed it open. Please let Will still be here. Steve limp jogged over to the cabinet and pulled it open, as he let out a sigh of relief. Will was there. His chin was to his chest as he slept, his knees pulled into himself. He looked pale and… sick. Will had dark bags under his eyes, there was some sort of slime dripping from his nose and a little from his mouth.

Steve placed his good hand onto Will’s shoulder. 

“Will? Hey, it’s Steve. I’m back” Steve said, his voice tight with pain. Will eyes opened blearily, he looked around almost looking confused about where he was. Will’s eyes finally landed on Steve and his eyes opened wider.

“S-steve? Why were you gone so long?” Will whimpered out, shivering from the cold. Will slowly wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, barely touching Steve's shoulder in the process, but it was still painful. Steve winced.

“I got a little hold up, that’s all. But I’m back now and I’m all good, okay? But we should go back to the fort, okay?” Steve pulled away from Will, and Will nodded. Give him water, you idiot! 

Steve pulled the backpack from his back, almost crying out as he did so, but Steve bit his lip to stop him for letting out the cry. Steve unzipped the backpack and pulled out one of the water bottles, unscrewed it and handed it to Will.

Will drank the whole thing in less than a minute, which Steve probably should have told him to drink it slowly. Hell, the kid is thirsty. Steve took the empty water bottle and placed it in the backpack, Steve carefully slipped the bag back onto his back, but this time he couldn’t stifle the cry and Will heard.

“What happened?” Will asked, concern seeping through his voice. Steve shook his head.  
“Nothing. Just got a little banged up-” Steve started, but was cut off by Will, who wasn’t taking any of his bullshit.  
“Steve, you fought the Demogorgon didn’t you?” Will didn’t even have to ask, he knew.  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t that bad.” Steve defended himself, he knew not telling Will right away had been bad,  
“Steve, what happened?” Will asked and looked straight into Steve’s eyes as they sat on the floor of Will’s house.  
“I was coming back after getting the water and I saw it and it came after me. So I ran to a tree and started to climb it and it hit my arm and shoulder, but I fixed it.” Will’s features got even more concerned at the lack of detail Steve was giving.  
“Can I see it?” Will asked, pointing to his wrapped bicep and slinged shoulder.  
“No. Will it’s…” Steve let out a sigh, “it’s bad. You shouldn’t ever see something like that.”   
Will nodded understanding why Steve wasn’t going to let him see the injury.  
“But you’re not going to bleed to death, right?” Will asked, Steve laughed quietly at the kid’s concern for his wellbeing.  
“No, just a broken bone.” Steve said, then they heard something. A voice.

“Mom?” Will called out, a little too loudly for Steve’s liking.  
“Will?!Will!?” A distorted voice called back, Will stood up and ran to the wall. There was banging coming from the wall ever though Will just had his hands on it.   
“Will?!” The voice yelled again.  
“Mom?!” Will sobbed into the wall, Steve stood up too and walked over and placed his hand on Will’s back. Trying anything to comfort him.  
“WILL! I’M HERE! I’M HERE!” The voice yelled back, Will started to shake with sobs.   
“Mom! Hello?! Mom?!” Will yelled back, his voice trembling. Then the wallpaper peeled back, revealing a window, but was a red bubble. Steve saw Joyce Byers on the other side, Will placed his hands on the bubble. Joyced gasped and she too started to cry.  
“Will!” Joyce cried out, her picture was blurry but it was clear enough to see her figure.  
“Mom!” Will sobbed back, Steve wrapped his whole arm around Will’s shaking shoulders. Joyce started hitting the bubble.  
“Baby… Will!” Joyce sobbed out, Steve wished that Will was with her. Instead of this place with him. Then there was the horrible footsteps and the growl that sent fear jetting through Steve. Will really began to panic.  
“Mom! It’s coming!” Will yelled, looking frantically between the growl and his mother. Joyce panicked too. Steve grabbed onto Will’s wrist  
“Tell me where you are!” Joyce yelled to Will. Will was still frantically looking around.   
“It’s like home! But it's so dark! It's so dark and empty! Steve’s here too! Mom! MOM!” Will screamed, his voice cracking with emotion. Steve started to walk to the other side of Will ready to pull him out of the house.  
“Mrs. Byers, I’ll keep him safe! I promise! I’m Steve Harrington!” Steve yelled to her, his voice breaking as well. Steve wanted her to know that her son wasn’t alone.  
“Listen to me, both of you. I swear I’m gonna get to you both, okay! But right now I need you both to hide!” Joyce yelled, both Will and Steve looking between the ever growing louder growls and steps.   
“Mom! PLEASE!” Will yelled, clearly not wanting to leave his mom. Steve began to pull Will away from the bubble. Get Will out of there now! The wall paper began to close slowly around the bubble.  
“No! No! No! Listen! I will find you two! But you have to run now! RUN!” Joyce screamed before, the bubble closed. Steve yanked Will away and they ran out of the house. They sprinted and ran far past when they could have stopped. Steve’s head began to spin and he was getting light headed. Will and Steve ran through the forest until they found Castle Byers.

Will ran in and sat down on the mattress breathing heavily tears still spilling from his eyes. Steve’s own tears were falling, but the tears weren’t the only thing making his vision blurry. His adrenaline had nubbed most of the pain of his arm well they were running, but now the intense pain only made itself more prominent in his mind. Steve groaned as his head spun and he collapsed onto the mattress passed out from exhaustion and pain, leaving the world behind for a new world of numbness and darkness.

Hopper knows something the town of Hawkins doesn’t. The bodies of Steve Harrington and Will Byers are fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked this chapter! I've started working on the next chapter and it should be out in the next few days. I also want to say thank you for taking the time to comment on the past chapters! I love you all! Stay safe and healthy!  
> -Emma


	5. Passing Out is Different than Getting Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve neglects his own needs but Will won't allow it

Steve’s head felt like it had been clogged with cotton balls. His thoughts were blurry and all over the place. He felt a hand peeled open his eyelids. Steve blinked his eyes a few times before opening them for real. His vision was barely blurred, but it was still noticeable.

“Steve?” Will called for his left in a hushed voice. Steve rolled his head to the side so he could see Will. The kid didn’t look good, his hair had been slicked in all directions and his face was covered in grime from this place. His face was as pale as new snow and the kid had definitely lost weight, you definitely have too. Will’s already too big vest was swallowing his small frame.

Steve smiled as his half lidded eyes stared at Will.  
“Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” Steve asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Will only shrugged.  
“Okay, I guess. Kind of sick though.” Will admitted, Steve frowned at the confession.   
“Sick how?” Steve asked, he wanted to make sure the kid wasn’t going to die on him.  
“Just… I don’t know. Sick.” Will said, trying to tell Steve, but he couldn’t. Will looked up at Steve.  
“What about you? How are you feeling?” Will asked, clearly desperate to change the subject.  
“In pain, but other than that I guess I feel fine.” Steve said semi truthfully. He was tired as hell, but Will needed sleep more than he did. He knew that both himself and Will’s stomach felt like they were eating themselves, but there was no edible food here.

“You should get some sleep. I’ve had my fairshare.” Steve joked, but Will looked at him seriously.  
“Passing out is different than getting sleep.” Will said deadpanned, but Steve shrugged with one shoulder.  
“You look like you’re about to pass out yourself, so you try and sleep.” Steve said, as Will laid down next to Steve, head resting on his stomach once again. Steve placed his uninjured hand on Will’s head and gently played with Will’s hair. Why did a kid so sweet have to be going though such a horrible thing?

Steve reached into the backpack and grabbed the last water bottle he had managed to get from his first expedition into the town. He unscrewed the cap and took a few small sips of the water, he would give Will some more of it once he wakes up.

Steve zoned out as he began to get lost in his thoughts. I wonder what Tommy and Carol are doing? Probably having sex somewhere. Steve laughed to himself. Well I’m here, dying with a kid, my two friends are having sex. I hope Nancy is alright. Oh god please don’t let her be suck in this place. I never want her to know what this feels like. I really hope Joyce finds us soon.

Steve shifted and winced as his arm was josled in the process. He was now painfully aware of where the break was and he felt whenever the bone would move when he did. Will I ever be able to use my arm again? Is it really that broken? Damn Demogorgon. 

What are my parents doing now? Everyone will probably know that they don’t care about me, and whenever they do care they find an excuse to beat me. Steve sighed and rubbed his watering eyes on his shirt collar. Jesus it’s really cold.

Steve’s attention was brought back to Will, as a wet cough escaped his lips. Steve soon realized that something else escaped his lips too. A few small globs of slime. Steve grimes, now he understood why Will had been so reluctant to tell Steve how he was feeling. Some of this weird slime had managed to make its way inside of this kid.

Steve lightly shook Will’s shoulder to wake him.  
“Hey, Will. You’ve gotta get up, buddy. Just for a second. You need some more water.” Steve whispered, Will squirmed slightly and opened his eyes.  
“There we go. C’mon Will. You just have to drink some water. I know you’re tired and don’t feel well, but you’ve gotta have some water.” Steve coaxed, as Will slowly lifted his head. Steve handed Will the bottle and Will drank a couple sips of water and he handed the bottle back to Steve.

Steve took a few small sips and then screwed the cap back and as Will rested his head back down onto Steve’s stomach and drifted off into sleep. We only have half the bottle left. Steve put the bottle back into the backpack and zipped it back up. You’re getting pretty good at doing stuff one handed, Steve Harrington. Steve laid his head back against the stick wall and closed his eyes. You can get a few minutes of sleep. Steve drifted off.

Steve was jolted into awareness by the sound of heavy footsteps. Dread filled his stomach at the sound. Steve quickly shook Will awake, who surprisingly was decently aware compared to the last time Steve woke him up. Will looked around, panic clear in his eyes. Steve placed his one good hand on Will's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

The two boys held their breath until the steps went away and the growling stopped and they were sure the Demogorgon was gone. Steve let out a sigh of relief as Will sat up. 

“You should get some sleep now too.” Will suggested, but Steve shook his head.  
“Nah, I would rather stay awake.” Steve said, even though he was fighting the urge to sleep. Will looked at him, his face clearly stating that the kid was sick.  
“Steve, you need sleep. Please. It can only be for a few minutes.” Will pleaded, the puppy eyes Will was giving Steve made Steve give in.  
“Fine, but only for a few minutes, okay?” Steve said, drowsiness already slurring his words together as he laid down.   
Will smiled, “Okay, Steve.”  
“You should smile more. It looks good on you…” Steve trailed off as his vision gave way into darkness.

That day a funeral had been held, for Will Byers. There was no funeral being planned or was planned for Steve Harrington. Only 5 people knew that Steve and Will were alive, and they were going to prove it. They just have to learn how to become the flea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I hit a stroke of ispiration for this and I basiclly went on a 5 day writting spree. I have the majority of the chapters done and I'm about halfway done with the final chapter and I will start on the epilog once I'm done with that! So be ready for basiclly updates daily! I also want to say thank you to everyone who has given kudos, commented, or just read it! I hope you all are healthy and safe and doing well in this crazy time!  
> Love you all! <3  
> -Emma


	6. Is That Why You Were There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up after a close incounter with the Demogorgon and Will is nowhere to be found

Steve was pulled back into awareness by the eerie silence. The lack of noise filling every sense Steve had. The only noise he was hearing was the thudding of his heart beat. Wait... He opened his eyes and looked around. His breath got caught in his throat, Where is Will?

Steve shot upright, his breathing coming quick. Steve frantically looked around, Oh my god! Where’s Will? Is he dead? Oh shit, please tell me he’s not dead. Steve stood up on his weak legs and ran out of Castle Byers, only to run right into Will, making the kid stumble back.

Steve let out a huge sigh of relief. Oh thank god, he’s okay. Steve wrapped his good arm around Will in a tight hug. Steve realized he could feel all of Will’s ribs through the vest, How much weight had they lost? 

Steve pulled away and looked at Will. Will had his head bowed as tears ran from his eyes, they were red and puffy, his ghostly white face accentuating the red around his eyes. The tear streaks washing lines of grime away from his face. Steve led Will back into Castle Byers.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve said, gently coaxing Will in sharing. Will took a shuddering breath.  
“I-I went back to my house because I was hoping I would be able to talk to my mom again, but when I went my dad was there. They were fighting… about me. My mom ended up kicking him out and then she started crying. I… I just wish I was with her.” Will managed to get out before a choked sob erupted from his mouth and he curled into himself. Steve rubbed Will back.

“It’s okay. I know what you feel like.” Steve admitted, and Will looked up at him with teary eyes.  
“Really?” Will asked, voice full of confusion.  
“Yeah. My parents, when I was little they fought a lot. Now the very little times they’re home they fight about what’s best for me, which neither of their ideas are good. Then my mom leaves and doesn’t come back until early in the morning and my father gets drunk and… takes his anger out on me.” Steve admitted, his voice tight with anxiety that when… if they get out, what he was going to do. “Then they leave the next day and don’t come back for weeks. Then they repeat it.” Steve looked at Will, his eyes wide with concern as he put the pieces together.  
“So is that why you were there?” Will asked, already knowing the answer.

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Guess it’s kinda a good thing though. Otherwise you would be here alone and I would be at home.”

Will gave a little laugh, wiping his eyes. Steve squeezed Will a little closer to him, and rubbed Will’s shoulder. Will let out another wet cough as well as some slime that splattered onto the ground, making Steve jerk back slightly.

Will leaned into Steve’s side, and closed his eyes and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arm around, Will’s shoulder. God this kid is really getting sick. Steve laid his head on Will’s and the two sat there.

Steve rubbed Will’s arm, trying to comfort him, until he fell asleep. Steve relaxed once finally fell asleep, leaning against him. Steve slipped his arm from around Will so he could reassess his shoulder and arm.

Steve carefully laid Will down on the mattress, and then Steve walked over and sat at the end of the mattress. He untied the makeshift sling that held his shoulder in place, or at least he hoped it did. Steve bit back a hiss of pain as his arm dropped and hing limply by his side. Steve gently pulled his shirt sleeve down, gasping softly as he did so. He looked back to make sure Will was still sleeping, which he was. 

Steve turned back to his arm, god, had it looked like this before? His shoulder was completely black and blue all around the socket, and the bruises reached down into where Steve had wrapped the bandage around his bicep. He was scared to unwrap the bandage from around where the break was. Tears began to well in his eyes. Suck it up, Harrington. 

Steve took in a breath in his nose before he started to unwrap the bandage. Steve bit his lip as the pressure the bandage had been putting in the bone was relieved, he squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears slipped out and rolled down his cheek. 

Steve finally finished unwrapping the bandage and Steve just barely managed to look at his arm and not puke. The bone had probably ripped a lot of the muscle in his arm and maybe a couple layers of skin. Steve could almost see the white of the bone through his skin, his skin around where the sharp lump of where the bone was was all black and blue.

Now Steve was realizing how much his arm was itching around the bone. He reached up and touched the lump tentatively, and immediately let out a stifled groan of pain as tears rushed from his eyes. Steve leaned forward and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh my god, I’m gonna pass out. Why does this hurt so much? 

In this long moment of pain, Steve vaguely thought he heard someone calling Jonathan but it wasn’t distorted like Joyce’s voice was. Oh my god… was it Nancy? Steve decided that he needed to rewrap his arm before he would go out to search for Nancy.

Steve pulled himself together and grabbed one of the strips of the bandage and started rewrapping his arm. Steve let out a yelp as he pulled the bandage tightly around his arm and tied it.

Steve let out a breath and looked behind him to make sure he hadn’t woken Will. Will only shifted slightly and settled back into the mattress. Steve turned his head back to his arm. He pulled his shirt sleeve back up over his shoulder, making him hiss in pain. This really hurt like hell.

Steve grabbed the other strip of the bandage a made the makeshift sling again. Steve entire arm flared up in pain the movement he shifted his arm to make the sling but Steve managed, he didn’t know how he did but he did.

Okay. Now let’s go look for Nancy. Steve stood up and walked out of Castle Byers, his arm throbbing but he had to see if Nancy was close by.

Nancy now felt what it was like to be in the Upside Down. If only she had searched more because she might have found Steve and Will but she only left the two boys, struggling to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I still have another chapter done from the writting spree and the final chapter is pretty close to being done!!! I can't wait! I probaly update tomorrow again! Thank you for taking the time to commenting! Stay safe and healthy! Love you all! <3  
> -Emma


	7. You Can Run, He Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve searched for Nancy but he soon realizes that he left Will... alone

Steve search the forest for a long time before he came to the conclusion that Nancy wasn’t here, and if she was she was long gone. So Steve gave up and started walking back to Castle Byers. Um. What direction is Castle Byers? Steve looked up and around as he suddenly realized he had no clue where he was.  
Oh shit. Steve spun around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. I was walking this way so… that way? Steve had no better option, so he walked that way.

Steve walked for a while before he heard the eachoy sound that sent fear shooting through his body. Steve slowly looked behind him to see the Demogorgon facing the other direction, but it was way to close for Steve’s liking.

Steve ran and hid behind the nearest tree, he crouched down. His breaths were coming in short quick gasps. He put a hand over his mouth and nose to try and make his breathing less loud. He peeked his head around the tree and saw the demogorgon was eating something, but the noises it was making made Steve gag.

He could hear the sound of the muscles and bones snapping in the monster’s flowerfaced mouth. Steve could almost hear the muscles tearing and ripping from the dead carcass. Oh my god. Please don’t be Nancy. Steve craned his neck in an attempt to see what the carcass was but he fell forward and fourtently his leg shot out and caught him.

Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig and it broke with a snap that shattered the silence. Steve pushed his back into the tree. Steve heard the crunching end, and decided his only option would to run.

Steve took a breath and sprinted away from the tree, pushing his very weak body to its limits His arm throbbing with every step as his body moved his arm. Steve ran for what felt like miles, until he ran into the town of Hawkin.

Steve was weezing once he managed to find a hiding place in an ally. Steve’s back hit the wall and he slid down into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath. God, why did everything hurt. Then a thought hit Steve. I left Will without telling him where I was! Steve pushed himself upright on his shaking legs.

Steve made his way through the streets before he finally found the road the lead to Castle Byers. Steve walked through the woods, having to take a few breaks to rest his legs and to catch his breath. Wow, this place has really taken a toul on my body.

Steve let out a sigh when he saw Castle Byers. Steve pulled the blanket away from the small door frame, only to have Will stumble over to him and weakly wrap his arms around him. Will sniffled.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay, I just went out to look for… something.” Steve whispered gently, wrapping his good arm around Will tightly. Nancy could be dead. Tears threatened to spill over as he guided Will back over to the mattress and they sat down.

Steve pulled away and Will limply rested his head on Steve shoulder. Steve placed his head on the top of Will’s head and they both drifted off.

Steve was jolted awake by the dreadful sound of footsteps, and he froze. Steve looked at Will, to see that he had too been awoken by the noise. Steve looked into Will’s scared eyes. Get the Demogorgon away from Will. You can run, he can’t. At least not for long before he’ll pass out or something. 

“Will. I need you to listen to me. I’m going to distract it, so you can be safe. I’ll find you, I promise, but I need you to do this for me. Stay here, please.” Steve whispered, getting up he handed Will the backpack with the last water bottle in it. Will looked at Steve.

“What? No, I’m not letting you do that.” Will whispered, grabbing onto Steve’s forearm, pulling him closer to Will. Steve looked at Will desperately, as the footsteps got louder.

“Will, please. I’ll be okay.” Steve looked Will in the eyes, Will jumped up and hugged Steve for a second, before grabbing the backpack and nodding. Ready for the plan to happen. He laid down quietly on his side.

Steve slipped out of Castle Byers and pushed his back against the stick wall. He peeked his head around the side, his breath froze inside his lungs. There it was. Steve ran feet away from where the Demogorgon was before turning around and waving an arm above his head dramatically.

“Over here!” Steve yelled, his voice breaking. The Demogorgon turned its faceless head to face Steve. Then Steve turned and sprinted through the forest. Go to… Melvald’s? Yeah, the Demogorgon can’t fit in there, plus there are plenty of good hiding places. I think. 

Steve whipped his head back around, and sighed to see that the Demogorgon was following him. It was pretty far behind him. Then it really hit Steve, he could die, but it would be worth helping Will. Steve looked back forward and just barely dodged a tree. Keep your eyes ahead of you, Harrington.

Steve was panting by the time he got to the town buildings. His shoes were slimy from the goppy ground, and he could feel his hair sticking out all over the place. Steve relaxed once he saw Melvald’s and pushed his weakened body to the most of its abilities and sprinted faster to the door. 

Steve yanked the door open, and ran inside. The slime from his shoes making him slip, Steve lost his balance and his feet slipped up from under him. His head collided with the floor, hard. The collision made black spots dance in his vision. Steve felt nauseous and dizzy, so he just laid in the middle of the vine covered floor, waiting for the Demogorgon to come and kill him, he closed his eyes. But it never came. 

Steve laid on the floor for what could have been hours. He felt floaty but like he was sinking and cold but hot all at the same time. Steve finally squinted his eyes open, the pain in his head felt like someone had smashed a hammer into his brain. Nice job, you have given yourself a concussion. Steve looked around, even though it sent daggers of pain through his eyes. Nothings here. Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position a little too fast. The sudden movement made his stomach do a 180 making Steve vomit what little he had in his stomach. 

Steve groaned as he laid back down, his head spinning. God, this sucks. Steve decided that he needed water. You can’t even sit up, how are you going to be able to walk? Steve used his good arm to push himself, this time slowly into a sitting position. His vision blurred, but he managed to keep his stomach under control. 

Steve took a look around the store, his fuzzy vision not allowing much to be seen. His head was throbbing with the beat of his heart. Steve reached his right arm out for anything to support and felt his hand touch the metal shelf. Steve gripped the shelf tightly with his hand and slowly used it to lift his body off the ground onto shaky legs.

Once Steve was standing, he was able to get his bearing a little better. The door was behind him, and he was standing in one of the aisles. Steve squinted and saw a blurry blop in the shape of a box sitting in the corner of the store. Maybe it’s a cooler. 

Steve staggered to the box with the help of the shelfs and the walls. He finally managed to get to the box, which he could now see clearly. It was a cooler. Steve weakly tried to pry the sliders open, using all his strength to pull the door open.

When the slider finally slid opened, Steve reached in and sighed when he felt a bottle. He fished the bottle out, it was a mini bottle of water. Steve struggled to get his hand to cooperate with his mind but he manged to unscrew the cap and drank the whole bottle.

Steve staggered back against the wall and slid down. Ugh. His head hurt like hell. He just wanted to sleep. You can find Will soon, just try and get some sleep. Maybe your head won’t be as clouded when you wake up.

Steve took his own advice and let his eyes fall shut the rest of the way. His head was throbbing and it felt like someone was hammering his skull everytime his heart would beat. His mind slowly began to slow as he fell into a drowsy rest. I’ll find… you tomorrow, Will.

Joyce and Hopper knew where Will was, they were about to go get their boys from the hell they were stuck in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! The next chapter is where shit goes down! There are 3 more chapters left! Thank you for commenting, I really appreciate all of your comments! Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	8. The Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in Melvalds and leaves to find Will, but little does he know something else already has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a DISCLAIMER for everyone. There is vomit in the chapter, I don't think its that descriptive but I don't know if it might trigger anyone. There is also a desription of blood and bones. I just wanted to let everyone know and Happy Reading!

Steve woke up and everything hurt. His head and arm hurt worst of all. Steve groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred like someone had smudged a pen. Steve’s stomach suddenly did a backflip, and he pitched forward as his stomach sent the water he had drank earlier shooting out of his mouth. 

Steve collapsed back against the wall and let out another groan, as his head started to pulse painfully. Steve closed his eyes and just sat there, waiting for the nausea to subside. How long have I been out? 

The nausea finally gave way and when Steve was finally able to, with being somewhat sure he wasn’t going to make his stomach do another flip he pushed himself onto his shaking legs. Steve’s head swan when he was upright and he was forced to lean against the wall once again.  
God this sucks.

Once Steve’s head cleared and he was finally able to straighten his back and take in his surroundings. He was in the back left corner of the store next to a cooler. Steve looked inside and saw 1 mini water bottle.

Steve reached in and pulled it out, his throat felt like sandpaper. Wait, what about Will? No, you left the other bottle with him. You should go find him now. Who knows how long you’ve been out for.

Steve was able to unscrew the bottle with a little more ease but he still struggled to take the cap off. Once Steve finally managed to get the cap off he put the bottle to his lips and he managed to drink half the bottle in one go, until he gaged. Which almost sent the water back up, but he managed to keep it down. 

Steve looked around and he realized he was back to sitting on the floor. When did that happen? I don’t remember sitting down. Steve shrugged it off and carefully stood back up, this time his head didn’t swim and he didn’t feel dizzy but his head did feel like it was being smashed with a hammer and his vision was a little fuzzy. Steve took a cautious step away from the wall. He swayed slightly but decided he was stable enough to continue to walk. 

Steve slowly and quietly made his way through the aisles to the door at Melvald’s entrance and peeked his head through the doorframe. Steve let out a small sigh when he saw that nothing was about to kill him. Steve slipped through the small crack in the door and quietly closed the door behind him.

Steve wrapped his good arm around his torso. He could feel everyone of his ribs through his shirt. Jeez, how long has it been since you’ve eaten? Now that Steve though about it, he hadn’t eaten in… how long had they been stuck in this place? Well no matter how long it had been, his body had begun to feel the effects of not being taken care of. His stomach had been eating its self since a few days after they had woke up here. Steve could feel his body slowly being milked of its energy. 

Steve had made his way through Hawkins and he was walking on the road he had walked on so many times in the last few days. God, I never want to walk on this road ever again. Steve wondered into the woods, around the area Castle Byers was.

Steve froze when he heard voices, they weren’t distorted but clear like they were here in this world with him. Steve looked forward in the direction they were coming from, and he quietly made his way to the voices.

Oh my god, Steve gasped quietly when he saw in the distance 2… human figures looking through a pile of… no. No. No! It was Castle Byers. Destroyed. Steve sidestepped and ducked behind a tree, when he did he stepped on a twig that sent a horribly loud noise echoing through the woods.

“Hop… did you hear that?” A femainan voice said, it sounded vaguely familiar. Hop. Hopper? Steve let out a breath of relief as tears started to spring into his eyes and he smiled. They’re here. They came. Steve felt his legs go weak beneath him as he took a step out from behind the tree. He saw 2 people coming towards him, there was a light shining in his eyes which sent waves of pain radiating through his newly concussed brain. 

Steve held up a hand to cover his eyes, and he heard a small gasp.

“Steve?” The female called out, and it took Steve a moment to realize who it was. Joyce. Steve let the tears slip out of his eye. You failed her, you idiot. Will’s… gone and it’s all your fault.

“Mrs. Byers. I-I’m sorry! I was trying to save him, I tried to lure th-the Demogorgon away from him, I didn’t know it would come back!” Steve cried out, his voice horsed and breaking with emotion as he sunk to his knees. He felt an arm wrap around him and he flinched away as the arm hit his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

“Steve, its okay. I’m not mad. You did the right thing, helping my boy. You’ve done all you could have to help him. Now we have to find him, okay?” Joyce said, her motherly instincts kicking in. “Steve I need you to tell me if you are hurt anywhere.” A gruff voice said from above Steve. 

Steve looked up to see the chief of police looking at him. Steve nodded and pulled away from Joyce’s embrace and pulled himself together. Hopper kneeled down in front of him.

“I… I was climbing a tree after getting water and the Demogorogon found me and it hit my shoulder and arm. I’m positive it dislocated my shoulder and broke the bone in my bicep. I was able to wrap where the break was and made a sling,” Steve gestured to his slinged arm. Hopper nodded, noting Steve to continue. “I also when I was distracting the Demogorgon I slipped and hit my head off the floor in Melvald’s. I was really dizzy and nauseous after and I couldn’t balance. My vision is still kind of fuzzy and my head hurts like hell-” Steve said, but was cut off by Hopper shinning a light in his eyes, which made him squeeze his eyes shut and jerk away.

“Your pupils are difference sizes,” Hopper said, and then looked Steve in the eyes and rushed out the next words. “Did you pass out after you hit your head?”

Steve looked up confused. “What?”

“Did you pass out after you hit your head?” Hopper repeated.

“Not right after, but I think I did. I fell asleep after I drank some water and after I woke up I threw it back up. I threw up a few times actually.” Steve answered embarrassed, and Hopper and Joyce looked at each other. Worry clear in their eyes.

“Okay, if you feel like you’re going to pass out, you’ve gotta tell us.” Hopper said. Steve nodded, and Hopper took off his helmet. Steve look at him, confused. Hopper took out the oxygen mask and lifted it up and tried to slip it on over Steve’s face, but Steve pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked defensively, wincing as his headache gradually increased in pain. Steve brought his good hand up to his temple and rubbed it, desperate to relieve any of the pain building in his head.

“Kid, you need this more than I do. You’ve been breathing this shit for a week.” Hopper said, as he once again tried to slip the mask over Steve face but Steve jerked away once again. A week. We’ve been gone for week. 

“Steve, you should put the mask on. It’ll make you be able to breath better.” Joyce tried and coaxed, she rubbed Steve’s back in slowly circles.

“C’mon kid, you need this-” Hopper started but was abruptly cut off by Steve’s voice.

“No, you need it more than me. You’ve only just got here, and I’ve been here for a week.” Steve said, realizing how it didn’t defend that he didn’t need it. You’re not gonna win this one.

Steve sighed. “Okay.” Hopper lifted the oxygen mask and finally managed to get it over Steve’s head and over his mouth and nose. Steve head was jerk back when the sudden flow of air rushed into his mouth and nose. He felt a hand rest on the back of his head, which helped support his head. Steve had to close his eyes as all the motion made his head ache more intense. Then he heard something unclip and felt something get attached to his waist. Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw he had a weird belt type thing that Hopper had on. The tube attached to the oxygen mask was plugged into a small part of the belt. I’m guessing that’s where the oxygen comes from. 

“Now, we have to find Will.” Hopper said, and Joyce looked at him, anxiety clear in her eyes. Joyce stood up and Hopper helped Steve onto his feet and he stumbled when he did. Hopper grabbed onto Steve’s good arm and supported him. Joyce grabbed the light and Hopper grabbed the gun and they made their way back to Castle Byers. Or the remains of Castle Byers.

The three looked around the pile of sticks that were left. Steve heard a gasp from his right and he looked at Joyce, who had made the sound. Steve made his way over to Joyce and saw what she was looking at. Blood. Steve gagged. Oh my god. That’s… that’s Will’s blood. Steve looked away as Hopper came over.

Hopper shined the flashlight around and they all saw a trail of blood leading back the way Steve had came. Back to town. Hopper and Joyce sandwiched Steve in between them, incase he passed out.

The three of them slowly made their way back to the town. It suddenly hit Steve that he would be going home. What are you going to do? Steve closed his eyes and leaned a little more into the comforting heat coming off the adult on his right.

They suddenly stopped and he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Steve opened his eyes and looked around and saw that they were standing in front of the public library. Steve looked to his right and saw Hopper had placed a had on his shoulder.

“You can’t fall asleep, kid. You’ve gotta stay awake. Don’t close your eyes.” Hopper said. Steve nodded reluctantly and Hopper lightly squeezed his shoulder and they rearranged themselves, so that Hopper was in the front leading the way and Joyce and Steve were next to each other behind Hop. They ventured into the building. Will, please be alright.

The three of them slowly made their way up the stairs to the front door. Hopper pulled the door open, the door squeaked and made Steve jump back slightly. Joyce placed a hand on his back and Steve’s scared eyes looked into her anxiety filled eyes, but there was a sense of comfort that made Steve relax slightly. He took a breath of the fresh air being provided by the mask and made his way into the building with Joyce right next to him. Steve’s head ached with a force that felt like a truck.

Hopper lead them through the narrow vine covered hallways, Steve looked around hoping the Demogorgon wasn’t going to jump out at them. They found themselves in a large room but the lack of light made it extremely hard to see anything.

Steve heard a disgusted gasp from Joyce, and he almost walked ito Hopper when he stopped walking abruptly. Steve’s eyes fallowed to where Hopper had pointed his light. Steve literally thought he was about to puke his guts out.

Nancy’s friends, What was her name? Barbie? No, that’s a doll. Barb! Her eyes were half lidded and her eyes were just so foggy and filled with death. Her skin was covered in the slime and gunk from this place covering her skin, underneath all the layers of crap her skin was horribly pale. Then in her mouth was hanging open and her lips were covered in the same filth and were extremely chapped. What Steve looked at next made his stomach do a triple backflip. Her ribs were jetting out of her chest, ripped through her skin. Blood was covering everything. Steve lifted the mask just in time as his stomach made what little water that was in his stomach come rushing out of his mouth.

Hopper looked back at him just as Steve finished before he heard Joyce. Steve placed the mask back on over his face.

“Will?!” Joyce yelled, making both Steve and Hopper look up and what Steve saw almost made him sick again.

Will was so much paler than before, his eyes were closed. Then there was this… thing in his mouth, probably going down his throat. Steve stood up as Hopper rushed over to Will. Steve stumbled over to a wall as his vision blurred. 

Steve looked back over and saw Hopper pulling the thing out of Will’s throat. Steve looked away, not able to watch this kid he had come to care for be brought back to life. Steve’s eyes twitched back to Will when he saw Hopper throw the slug(?) from his arm and shot the thing before it got anywhere.

Steve saw Hopper lay Will down onto the floor as Joyce pulled her helmet off and she laid her head on Will’s chest.  
“He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing!” Joyce yelled out, Steve’s eyes quickly began to flood with tears. You killed him, Steve. He might die because of you. Hopper ripped off his gloves as Joyce began to panic even more.

“Joyce listen to me. Listen to me! Listen to me!” Hopper yelled to Joyce, as he placed his hands on Will’s chest and began to do chest compressions. “I need you to tilt his head back and lift his chin.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” Joyce rambled out, as her own tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked up at Hopper and nodded, telling him she was ready.

“Now when I tell you you’re gonna pinch his nostrils and breath in through his mouth.” Hopper commaded, staying calm through everything.

“Okay.” Joyce said, knowing she had to do it. Steve slid down the wall, his legs about to give out beneath him as Hopper continued to do CPR.

“Twice. One second. Then pause. Then one second.” Hopper said, counting beneath under his breaths.

“Okay.” Joyce sobbed out for the millionth time. Time seemed to slow in Steve’s brain as he watched this kid, who he had been protecting for a week being brought back to life.

“NOW!” Hopper yelled and Joyce leaned forward and fallowed Hopper’s instructions. Once she finished, Will still wasn’t breathing and his eyes were still closed. Joyce’s tears quickened as she realized Will still wasn’t breathing.

“Oh god! No.” Joyce sobbed, and Hopper began to do the chest compressions once again.

“Come on kid! Come on kid!” Hopper said, his teeth gritted.

“Will! Will, its me! Your mom and I love you so much. I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the world! Please! I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the world! Please! Please come back to me!” Joyce choked out, as Will still didn’t show any signs of life. Steve’s tears flowing down his cheeks. It was all too much. This is too much. (Oh god, Will. Buddy, you were so nice and sweet through everything.)

“Come on kid!” Hopper said again, and Steve stood back up on shaking legs. He felt light headed and dizzy. He felt like an intruder on such an intimate thing happening in front of him. (You always were so caring whenever I would come back from getting us water.)

“Please wake up! Please! Will come on! Come back to me!” Joyced yelled as Hopper started slamming his fist into Will chest again and again. Steve slammed his eyes shut and tilted his head down towards the floor. (You were one of the best people I’ve ever met. I wish we could’ve met in a different way. I wish I had done better protecting you. I’m so sorry Will. I wish that was me, and you were standing here alive. I would do anything to bring you back to your mom and your brother.)

“I need you to wake up now! I need you to breath! Please Will! Breath!” Steve heard Joyce yell and then he heard a gasp and a gagging coughs. “That’s it! That’s it! That’s it, baby!” Joyce said, and Steve opened his eyes and let out a relieved gasp and he stumbled back into the wall as he saw Will breathing. Alive. 

\------------

Hopper rushed to slip Joyce’s oxygen mask over Will’s face and Joyce sobbed into Will’s hair. Hopper sat back and then he looked back to see Steve. He was leaning against the wall and his body was shaking with sobs. 

“Joyce, we’ve got to go. We have to get them to a hospital. Now.” Hopper said gently, and Joyce nodded moving to get Will onto her back quickly. Hopper stood up and walked over to Steve. Hopper just barely managed to make it to him before Steve’s legs collapsed beneath him. 

“Shit kid!” Hopper caught Steve around the waist, but Steve still cried out as his broken and dislocated arm was hit in the process. Hopper laid Steve down onto the mushy ground and he looked at Joyce, who had managed to get Will into her arms and was about to get him onto her back. She was looking back at Hopper and Steve and then back to Will. Hopper nodded at Joyce, telling her to keep helping Will and he’d get Steve.

Hopper turned his attention back to Steve, who hadn’t pass out thankfully. Hopper placed his hand onto Steve cheek. Steve looked up at Hopper through foggy eyes. Hopper smiled sadly at him.

“Hey kid. We’re going to get you and WIll to a hospital, but if you can it would be good if you could walk, so I can hold the gun.” Hopper said, worried that his words might get lost in the kid’s head. 

“I-I don’t think I can. At least not without help.” Steve admitted groggily, his words slurring slightly. Hopper frowned at the amount drowsiness Steve was showing. Hopper put a hand under Steve and helped slowly lift him from the ground.

Once Hopper was sure Steve wasn’t able to puke all over him, he hauled Steve to his feet. Steve swayed dangerously once he was standing, but he didn’t immediately collapse which was a comforting sign. Hopper moved to Steve’s right side and linked his left arm under Steve’s arm and they began the trek to the gate. Before they left the building, Hopper grabbed the gun and they continued.

Hopper looked behind him and saw Joyce with Will on her back. He looked back at Steve, whose eyes were half lidded but still open and his head was tilted to the ground. Hopper turned back to the world in front of him and continued back to the lab. Hopper could hear Joyce talking to Will quietly.

They were about ¼ of the way back to the gate before he heard Steve mumble something ininteligible.

“What was that kid?” Hopper asked quietly, his voice seemed to wake Steve up because his head lifted up slightly and through the oxygen mask his eyes seemed to open a little more.

“ You ‘ure you got Will? ‘S he m’kay?” Steve slurred out, his voice slightly muffled by the mask and Hopper felt a complete whirl of emotions hit him. These kids have been stuck together for the past week surviving. The fact that Steve had come to care so deeply for Will made Hopper’s heart flutter, but the fact that Steve had begun slurring so much made him worry deeply for the kid’s wellbeing.

Hopper looked behind him back at Joyce and Will, Joyce still had tears falling down her cheeks. Will was flushed and asleep but most importantly he was breathing and alive.

“We’ve got him kid and he’ll be okay. You’ll be okay, too.” Hopper said, and Steve nodded slightly and he lolled his head onto Hopper’s shoulder. Hopper felt a sense of dread fill his stomach as soon as Steve’s head fell softly against his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me kid. You’ve gotta stay awake. It’s not good for you to sleep now.” Hopper said, and Steve lifted his head slightly and looked at Hopper.

“ ‘M not goin’ to ‘leep.” Steve slurred, and Hopper shook his head.  
“Just keep talkin to me. Tell me about yourself.” Hopper said, just trying to keep Steve awake and aware.  
“‘M kinda ‘n ass’ole, but when I came ‘’ere with Will. I kinda felt ‘ike an ‘lder brother. I wanna be ‘ike da m’re. I don’t wanna be ‘n ass’ole anym’re.” Steve explained. Hopper knew about Steve’s home life. He had put the pieces together during his investigation. Steve’s friends all gave some clues about what his parent might have done or been doing to Steve. As soon as Hopper had Steve’s confirmation about what was happening with his parents, he was going to get the kid out of there. 

Hopper had no idea what he was going to do with Steve, but he was hoping the kid would maybe live with him. If he wanted to of course and after Hopper cleaned his house up after trashing it looking for planted bugs. Hopper wanted to give Steve a good home in return for protecting Will. The kid clearly just wanted to help Will, and Hopper really felt for the kid. The thing he deserves is a home with someone there to be with him.

Hopper realized Steve had been slurring out his stories of his friends and himself the whole time. Hopper looked up and saw the lab, they had made it. Both kids were gonna be okay. Hopper swore to himself that if anyone in the lab tried to so much as touch the kids, he was going to beat them to a pulp.

Hopper looked behind him once again and saw Joyce holding one of her hands onto Will’s limp hand. Joyce looked up at Hopper and gave a quick sad smile before returning her gaze to Will. 

“ ‘Opper? You ‘ven list’nin’?” Steve asked sleepily. Hopper looked back at Steve and smiled.  
“Yup. We’re almost outta here, just keep talkin to me.” Hopper said, as Steve took another breath through the mask.  
“Do I ‘ave to?” Steve whined, his eyes dropping shut. Hopper shook Steve making him jolt back awake.  
“Yes Steve, you’ve gotta keep talkin to me. You have to.” Hopper said, knowing that Steve must be tired. Steve groaned slightly but started talking again.

Hopper and Steve made it to the door of the lab, Hopper swung the door open and menovered Steve inside and held the door open for Joyce and Will. Once all four of them were inside Hopper lead them down to the gate. 

Steve struggled getting to the elevator, but they got there. Hopper had to make Steve take breaks as his weakened body failed to produce the energy for the walk. Once they were in the elevator and were going down to the bottom, Hopper could tell that it really hit Steve he was going back to the normal world.

Hopper looked at Steve’s eyes through the mask and saw the a few tears were falling from his eyes and his body was trembling from the cold and probably from exhaustion. Hopper patted Steve’s good arm in a comforting way.

Joyce still had tears slipping from her eyes and she was whispering to Will, who seemed to be in the same state as Steve but much less concussed and much more asleep. Hopper turned his head back to Steve, when he heard another inintelligible statement come out of Steve’s mouth.

“What was that kid?” Hopper asked, Steve looked up at him drowsily.  
“‘S Will ‘till m’okay?” Steve asked with his slurred words. Hopper chuckled slightly at the kid.  
“He’s still okay, kid. You will be too. Me and Joyce will get you both to an actual hospital soon.” Hopper said defensively, and Steve nodded and let his head dip back down to his chest.

Hopper turned his head to the elevator doors as they slid opened, and Hopper readjusted his linked arm around Steve and turned to Joyce and she nodded. They walked down the long hallway, silence was the only sound they could hear. The lights weren’t flickering which was a good sign.

The four of them made it to the door that led to the gate, Joyce came over and supported Steve as Hopper pulled the door open. The door opened with a creek that shattered the silence. Hopper linked his arm back around Steve and they walked through the door way.

They made their way through the room to the gate, Hopper reached his hand out and pulled the slime apart. He pushed his hand through until it hit the other side. The normal side and pushed the side of his head through the gate and pulled himself and Steve through. Steve gasped as he was pulled through. Hopper looked behind and helped Joyce and Will through. 

As soon as they were both out of the Upside Down they were swarmed by the lab’s people. Hopper and Joyce pushed their way through them and to the room where they got their hazmat suits. Hopper laid Steve down the small table in the room and then helped Joyce get Will off her back. They laid Will down on the table so his head was on Steve’s stomach. Steve’s legs were hanging off the table.

Steve seemed surprised when they laid Will’s head on him but he lifted his right arm and played with Will’s hair sleepily. One doctor came up to the boys and was about to lift Will off of Steve and Joyce smacked his hand away from Will.

“Ma’m, we need to start treating them right n-” The doctor started, but Hopper wasn’t taking any of that shit right now.  
“We are going to take them to a real hospital, where they can actually be treated.” Hopper growled as he removed his hazmat suit. Joyce death glared any doctor who came near the boys.  
“They’ll die before you get there.” Another young doctor exclaimed, Hopper looked the doctor dead in the eyes.  
“They survived a week in that living hell. They can survive a few more minutes. So back… the hell… off.” Hopper said, his voice low. He threw his and Joyce’s suits at the doctors before turned back to Will and Steve. Hopper lifted Will off of Steve, who tried to protest but couldn’t get the energy to. Hopper lifted Will onto Joyce’s back and the Hopper turned back to Steve and helped his sit up from the table and the to his feet.

Hopper linked his arm under Steve and he pushed his way through the waves of doctors to the door. The four of them couldn’t afford to take breaks in the lab, so Steve was panting by the time they made it out of the lab. 

Hopper let Steve sit down for a few minutes. Hopper looked at the kid’s pale face, which was mostly covered by the mask. Steve’s eyes were partially closed, but still open.

“Kid, I know you’re tired so I’m going to carry you on my back to the car, okay?” Hopper asked, Steve gave him a small nod. Hopper turned around and kneeled down, Steve used his good arm to grip the wall and helped himself stand before he got onto Hopper’s back and Hopper stood up and gripped under Steve’s legs. Steve’s fore head was laying on Hopper’s shoulder.

Hopper was surprised by how little effort it took to lift Steve on his back. Hopper jogged to his cruiser and opened the passenger door, and turned around and lowered Steve into the seat. Hopper turned back around as Steve lifted his legs and adjusted himself into the vehicle. Hopper looked into the backseat and saw Joyce sitting with Will laid across the backseats.

Hopper closed Steve’s door and jogged over to the driver’s side and opened the door and jumped into the car and closed the door. Hopper looked over at Steve to make sure he was still breathing and if he was still awake, which he was. Hopper put the key in and started the cruiser and they took off to the hospital.

Hopper gave a quick glance at Steve, who had closed his eyes and Hopper felt fear drop in his stomach. Hopper reached over and placed a hand on Steve’s leg. Steve squinted his eyes open and turned his head and looked at Hopper.

“What ‘s it ‘opper?” Steve slurred, and Hopper let out a breath.  
“Keep talkin to me, kid. I get you’re tired and want to sleep, but in a few minutes you will be able to.” Hopper said, knowing the kid probably just wanted sleep and the last thing he wanted to do would be talking. Steve let out a sigh.  
“I dunno what I ‘hould talk ‘bout.” Steve admitted, Hopper tried to give him a few suggestions, but before he could get his words out Steve said something.  
“‘M tired.” Steve said, and his eyes slipped shut and his body went limp and he fell in unconsciousness. Hopper felt panic rush through his veins, as he lightly shook Steve in a attempt to wake him.  
“Kid, you gotta open your eyes for me.” Hopper said, trying to coax Steve back into waking up but he stayed limp. Hopper sighed, knowing Steve was out. Hopper reached to grab onto Steve right wrist so he could feel Steve’s pulse. Hopper could see Steve breathing, thanks to the mask.

The ride to the hospital was much shorter than it felt. The ride felt like years but when Hopper saw the sign for Hawkin General, he let out a breath of relief. Hopper drove into a parking spot and was out of the car in seconds, carrying Steve into the ER with Joyce carrying Will right by his side. Hopper smashed through the door causing every person in the waiting room to jump.

“We need two doctors, over here! William Byers and Steven Harrington!” Hopper yelled, as two nurses with gurneys came rushing over. The people in the waiting room’s murmurs were fill with questions.  
“Will Byers? Isn’t he dead?”  
“Didn’t they hold a funeral for him?”  
“Wasn’t Steve Harrington found in the quarry with Will Byers?”

Hopper and Joyce laid the boys down on the gurneys. The nurses faces said how shocked they were as they rushed the two boys into the hospital. Hopper and Joyce both tried to fallow, but the secretary stopped them. 

“I’m sorry but you can’t go in with them. I do need you both to fill out these forms with the information of each patient and what happened.” The secretary calmly said, Joyce ran up to the desk.  
“But that is my boy. I need-” Joyce said, trying to persuade her into letting her through. The secretary opened her mouth to say something but Hopper put a gently hand on her shoulder.  
“Joyce, she’s right and we have to call everyone. Let them know we’re back.” Hopper said, and Joyce nodded and the two made their way over to the phones.

Joyce called Karen Wheeler, Claudia Henderson, Mrs. Sinclair, and her own home to tell them all that Will and Steve were at the hospital. Hopper called the station and told them that Will Byers and Steve Harrington were being treated in the hospital and that he will be around in a while to file a report. He also tried to call the Harringtons multiple times, but no one answered.

Joyce and Hopper went back to the secretary's desk to retrieve the forms and paper. They went back to the waiting room and started to fill out the forms. Hopper had to skip a few questions because he didn’t know the answers.

A few minutes after they made the calls and forms, Karen and Ted Wheeler, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas all came running through the doors of the ER. Another few minutes went by and Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler came running in together. Both were clearly crying. Jonathan ran into Joyce’s arms and they hugged. Nancy stood behind, with her arms crossed as she too cried quietly. An hour after the calls, a doctor came out and told them that Will was being treated and could be seen only by family until he woke up. Hopper and Nancy both stood up and asked about Steve. The doctor told them that Steve was in surgery for his arm and shoulder. His shoulder socket had a fracture in it and that he would be out from surgery within the next 7 hours. The doctor escorted Jonathan and Joyce into Will’s room as the other sat in the waiting room. 

Hopper walked to the phone and dialed the Harringtons once again and just like before no one answered. I hope I can get this kid out of that house. Hopper walked back to his chair and waited.

Within the hour, Jonathan came back into the waiting room to tell the kids that Will had woken up and wanted to see them. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas all ran into Will’s room, quiet loudly. Karen Wheeler had to go stick her head into the room to tell the boys it was time to leave. She came back and told Nancy that they were leaving.

“No.” Nancy responded, and Karen and Ted looked at her.  
“Nancy, come on. We’re leaving. It’s 2 am and you're exhausted. Let’s g-” Karen said again but she was cut off by Nancy.  
“No, I’m not leaving till I can see Steve. I need to see him.” Nancy said, Hopper could see the tears filling her eyes.   
“Nancy. Listen to yout mother.” Ted said, his voice annoyed.  
“I can drive her back to your house once she sees Steve.” Hopper offered, and Karen looked at him.  
“You really don’t have to do that. I don’t want to make you-” Karen said, obviously feeling weird about having basically a stranger drive her daughter back.  
“I really don’t mind. I have to wait for Steve too, might as well have some company. I really don’t mind, Mrs. Wheeler.” Hopper said, and Karen sighed.  
“Thank you so much, Chief.” Karen said, and she turned back around and guided the boys out of the ER, Ted fallowing behind. Nancy looked at Hopper, her expression unable to be deciphered.

“Was he in really bad shape?” Nancy said abruptly. Hopper looked at her, confused.  
“What?” Hopper said.  
“Was he really hurt? Like in bad shape? When you found him?” Nancy said again, worry in her eyes. Hopper sighed.  
“He wasn’t in his best shape. He broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder and he was concussed.” Hopper said the baseline of Steve’s injuries. Nancy looked down at her feet.  
“He’ll be fine, though. I can tell he’s a fighter.” Hopper said, and it was true. Nancy laughed softly and they sat in the waiting room in a comfortable silence as they waited for the doctor to come back.

It was 8 hours of waiting before the doctor came and told them that Steve was out of surgery and was recovering in a room.

“We had to reconstruct the humerus bone and place a metal plate where the break was to hold the bone in place. When the bone broke it cased a few third degree compression tears to the muscle in his bicep, since we were able to fix the tears and if everything goes as planed in his healing his arm should be completely recovered in 8-10 months. We popped his shoulder back into his socket and we put some screws in the fracture of his left shoulder socket. He has a bad grade 3 concussion, he was luck to not get any skull fractures and he most likely didn’t do any permanent damage to his brain. He’s still unconscious from anesthesia and will be waking up in the next 40 minutes or so. From what you have told me, Chief, Once he regains consciousness when he isn’t on as much medication and is coherent, he should just have the post concussion symptoms. When he was brought in he was malnourished and had some type of infection in his blood stream and he was slightly dehydrated. We have him on a IV drip for the infection and we have some IV supplements and vitamins and some sterile water going through his IV.”  
“Can we see him now?” Nancy rushed the words out, and the doctor smiled at the concern.  
“Of course, fallow me.” The doctor lead Hopper and Nancy down the hall and into a room. Hopper froze in the doorway as unwanted memories came flooding back to him. 

Steve had two IV catheters in his arm, his shoulder was wrapped in gauze and his shoulder was in a real sling. His eyes were closed. He looked just like Sara, when she was laying in the hospital bed. Hopper’s eyes watered as his vision flashed between Steve and Sara. Steve and Sara. Steve and Sara. Nancy was frozen at the sight too, but walked in moments after they were shown to the room. Nancy went and sat on his right side, where the IV were. Hopper took a deep breath and walked into the room, making sure to keep his eyes anywhere but the two IV’s in his arm.

Hopper sat down on Steve’s left side and looked at Nancy. Nancy was holding Steve’s hand and was gently stroking his hair. Hopper smiled slightly at the sweet sight of the two teens. Hopper leaned his head back against the wall as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Now they had to wait until Steve wakes up.

\-----------------------------

Steve woke up feeling like his head was stuck in a cloud. Never felt like this before. Is my mom here? I bet you $5 she’s not. Wait who are you talking to? You just bet yourself $5. Steve pulled his eyes open slowly, but quickly slammed them closed as the harsh light hammered through eyes. “Ugh, why’re the lights so bright?” Then Steve heard a distant voice call his name.  
“Steve? Are you awake?” I know that voice anywhere.  
“Nance?” Steve slurred, as he pulled his eyes open. He saw Nancy looking at him as tears fell down her cheeks. She laughed.  
“You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington.” Nancy laughed, as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Why was she sad?  
“You’re beautiful, Nancy Wheeler.” Steve said, as he reached his hand up to Nancy’s cheek and wiped her tears with his tumb. Nancy laughed again, and looking into his eyes again. Nancy reached her hand up and stroked his hair away from his face. Steve smiled as his eyes dripped shut again.

Steve came too again but this time he was more aware of his shoulder, which was throbbing in rhythm with his heart. Steve pulled his eyes open, but only squeezed them shut again as the lights caused his head the throb painfully.

“Kid? You awake?” A voice to his left whispered, Steve slowly opened his eyes and squinted his eyes and saw the outline of Hopper. Steve opened his eyes a little more and looked to his right and saw Nancy curled up sleeping in the small plastic chair. Steve looked back at Hopper, who was smiling slightly at him.  
“Thank you, Hopper.” Steve whispered, his voice hoarse. Hopper smiled and patted Steve’s leg as he stood up.  
“Where’s Will?” Steve asked, and Hopper looked at him and smiled again.  
“He’s recovering. He’s a few rooms over and before you ask no, you can’t go see him yet.” Hopper said, knowing what the next thing out of Steve’s mouth would be. Steve nodded and relax back into the bed.  
“You should get some more sleep.” Hopper said, but Steve’s eyes were already falling closed and he was out in seconds.

The next time Steve regained his senses he was much more aware of everything. The way his shoulder, arm, and head throbbed but not painfully. The way his head was lolled to the side in an uncomfortable way. 

Steve shifted his head into a more comfortable place and slowly slid his eyes open and the lights seemed to blind him once again, so he quickly closed his eyes. Steve finally pulled his eyes open slowly and looked to his right. Wait, wasn’t Nancy there last time? Steve shot upwards and looked around and suddenly he was back in that place. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as his breath hitched in his throat. Oh god, no. No. No. No!

Then he felt a hand on his right shoulder and a voice penetrated through his mind.  
“Kid? It’s okay, you’re safe.” Steve opened his eyes and looked and saw Hopper sitting next to him. Steve let out a sigh because he wasn’t there, he was back.

Hopper smiled, “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?”  
“Like I spent a week in hell.” Steve responded, earning a laugh from Hopper. Hopper’s face suddenly went serious. Oh god, what’s wrong? Hopper cleared his throat and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

“So, I know that everything has happened very quickly, but I need to talk to you about this and I need completely honest answers.” Hopper said, his eyes locked on Steve’s.  
“Um, okay.” He’s still a cop.  
“So, during my investigation of… you and Will, I asked some of your friends questions about you and information that they might’ve had.” Hopper said, and Steve nodded understanding. “Some of them told me that your parents are rarely ever home and when they are, some… stuff goes down between you and them. Can you tell me if this is true or not?” Hopper questioned, but Steve just looked down and didn’t say anything. Hopper sighed. “Kid, I need you to tell me if this is true. Do your parents neglect you for long amounts of time and or do they beat you?” Steve still didn’t give any confirmation or declined the information. “I want to help you, kid, but I need you to tell me in order for me to help you. I need truthful confirmation or for you to decline this statement, do your parents neglect you for long amounts of time and or do they beat you?” Hopper repeated, and this time Steve looked at him and his eyes said it all. Yes. Steve nodded, and Hopper sadly smiled, “Thank you for telling me kid.” Hopper said, as he stood up. 

Steve looked around frantically, “Where are you going?” Hopper turned around and looked at Steve.  
“I’m guessing you want to see Will?” Steve’s eyes widened. “I’m getting you a wheelchair.” Steve nodded and Hopper left the room. Steve looked around the room and took in the stark white walls and the mostly empty room other than the bed he was sitting on and 4 plastic chairs lining the walls. There was a small table on the side of his bed, it had a single yellow rose sitting a vase of water. There were 2 chairs in either side of him, they looked uncomfortable. Hopper’s like the dad I’ve never had. He stayed there the whole time I was here. What am I going to do now? Live on my own? Go to some random family who doesn’t even know me?

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when Hopper came back in rolling a wheelchair with him. Steve reached his right hand over to pull the blankets away, only to have his IV’s to protest against his arm’s movements.

Hopper pulled the blankets away from Steve and helped him sit upright in the bed. Then Hopper walked over to his IV pole and picked up the bags and put them on the IV pole on his wheelchair. 

As Steve slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he realized he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. The fabric was kind of uncomfortable, but he could live with it. Hopper grabbed onto Steve’s right arm and helped him into a standing position, Steve almost pass out once he was standing, his head swimming.

Hopper put his other arm on Steve back in support and helped Steve take the few steps to the wheelchair. Once Steve was sitting in the chair, his entire body was shaking from the physical exertion and just the chill of the hospital. Hopper noticed that Steve’s body was trembling.

“Do you want a blanket? I can get you one if you need it.” Hopper asked, his gruff voice filled with concern. Steve smiled and shrugged it off with one shoulder.  
“Nah, I’m fine.” Steve said, even though he would actually like one. Hopper has done enough for me as it is. Hopper looked at Steve, not buying that he didn’t want a blanket.  
“You sure? It won’t bother me.” Hopper asked again, but before Steve could answer him, Steve’s body betrayed him as he began to shiver violently. A ghost of a smile touched Hopper’s lips.  
“Well there’s my answer. I’ll be back with a blanket.” Hopper said as he walked around the wheelchair that Steve was sitting in and out of the room. Steve felt his ribs and was astounded to find that he could feel each one perfectly. Steve brought his hand up to his hair and ran his finger through the thick sea of hair. His usual perfectly quiffed hair flopped forward limply once his hand stopped running through it.

Steve’s eyes caught on his reflection in a small picture frame to his left. He could barely see what he looked like, but he could tell it wasn’t healthy. His jaw was unhealthily and unnaturally sharp. His eyes were sunken in and he could tell he looked exhausted, which translated how he felt. 

Steve’s head quickly jerked back around as he heard footsteps behind him. Hopper was walking back in, holding a dark blue blanket. Hopper’s face was contorted into a slight grimace.  
“Sorry kid, they didn’t have any thicker blankets.” Hopper said, as he unfolder the blanket and helped Steve wrap the blanket around himself, being careful of all the wires and tubes.

Once the blanket was situated on Steve lap and around his injured shoulder, Hopper went behind the wheelchair and pushed Steve through the doorway. They walked through the hallway, which was crowded with doctors and nurses running up and down the halls. 

Will was a few rooms down from Steve’s. Steve almost felt scared to see the kid again. What if he hates me? You let him get taken by the Demogorgon. Twice. Steve saw Hopper reach up about to knock on the door. Steve grabbed onto Hopper’s wrist, making Hopper look at him concerned.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Steve whispered out, his voice starting to shake, “what if he hates me?” Hopper placed a hand on Steve’s good shoulder.  
“Steve, this kid loves you. You protected him for days in that hell.” Hopper said, trying to make Steve feel less scared. “Well you were asleep after surgery, I was able to come and see him. The first thing out of his mouth when he saw me was, where’s Steve? The kid has been asking for you. He wants to see you, but if you don’t feel ready-” Hopper said, but Steve’s voice cut him off.  
“No!” Steve yelled, he realized how loud he had said it so he brought his voice down. “I want to see him.” Steve took a breath as Hopper gave a small smirk. 

Hopper knocked on the door and walked to the back of the wheelchair. They heard some light footsteps and the door opened. Jonathan Byers stood there and smiled when he saw Steve, but Steve didn’t see. Steve looked past Jonathan and into the room, looking for Will.

Hopper started to push Steve into the room. Jonathan moved out of the way, letting them through. Steve’s breath got caught in his throat when he saw Will. It hit Steve, that they had made it out of that hell they had been stuck in for days. Will was pale and really thin, but he was alive. 

Will’s eyes were closed as he dozed softly. Joyce looked over at Steve and she smiled. Joyce reached over to Will and lightly shook him. Will’s eyes opened tiredly and he looked at Joyce.  
Joyce whispered something to Will, but Steve couldn’t hear it.

Will’s gaze jumped to Steve and Hopper, who were still near the doorway. Will locked his eyes onto Steve’s and Will’s lips broke into a large smile. Hopper had Jonathan push Steve forward towards Will.

“Hey, buddy. How’re you feeling?” Steve asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Will shrugged, but kept smiling at Steve.  
“Fine, I guess. Why are you in a wheelchair?” Will asked Steve, his concern for the other boy made all of the people in the room’s hearts warm. Steve opened and closed his mouth. Why am I in a wheelchair? Steve looked at Hopper and Joyce, confused on what to say. Joyce leaned forward and took in a breath, making Will’s attention go to his mom.  
“Honey, Steve is in a wheelchair because he’s just really weak and needs to recover like you.” Joyce explained. Will parted his lips slightly and looked at his brother, who nodded. Will finally looked back at Steve. 

Steve looked into Will’s big concerned eyes, seeing his eyes clear again made Steve get choked up and tears start to spring into his eyes. Steve broke the eyes contact and looked down, as tears quickly began to fall. Luckily Steve’s hair flopped in front of his face, hiding the tears from Will’s view, but not from Hopper’s. Hopper knew that Steve was getting overwhelmed and stepped in. Hopper walked up next to Steve and crouched down beside him.

“Hey, kid. Why don’t we go take a quick break, okay?” Hopper whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve kept his head down but he nodded. Jonathan moved from behind Steve back over to his mom. Hopper pushed Steve out of the room right as a small sob came out of Steve’s throat.

Hopper pushed Steve down the hall so they could have some privacy. They stopped next to the vending machine. Hopper got on his knees in front of Steve, who had his head bowed as sobs shook his body.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Hopper asked gentilly, and Steve managed to choke out a few words.  
“It was the first time I’d seen his eyes in days. He could’ve died because of me.” Steve sobbed out, his weak body shaking. Hopper sighed and looked down. Then he looked Steve right in the eyes. Steve’s his wet teary eyes looking into Hopper’s calm eyes.  
“I get it, kid-” Hopper started before he was abruptly cut off by Steve’s voice.  
“No, you don’t.” Steve whispered and Hopper scoffed. Steve looked up at him confused.  
“Kid, you clearly don’t get what I’ve seen. I look into people’s eyes that could’ve killed been because of me everyday. When I see one of my officer’s eyes I feel it. When I look into my friends’ eyes I feel it. When I look into Will’s eyes I feel it. Almost ever person I see makes me feel what you’re feeling. Every other cop you’ll meet will say the same thing. So there’s no one better to talk about this stuff then me.” Hopper said with every word Steve’s eyes grew bigger and more teary. Steve looked down once again.  
“Does it ever go away?” Steve’s words barely audible.   
Hopper sighed. “I don’t know, kid.” Steve sniffled and nodded.  
“Why don’t we go say goodnight to Will for the day and go back to your room so you can get some rest?” Hopper suggested, but as soon as he said Will, Steve looked up at Hopper and his eyes said one thing. No. Hopper sighed once again.  
“Steve, it’s not going to start to get better unless you try.” Hopper said, this time Steve look at Hopper again looking almost guilty.  
“Hopper, I don’t think I can.” Steve said quietly and Hopper got it. Steve was scared because he thought Will hated him.  
“Okay, kid. I’ll tell them you’re done for today.” Hopper breathed out and Steve relaxed. Hopper pushed Steve back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Our boys are back! I can't wait to post the last 2 chapters! The next chapter is a more calm chapter will have some Hopper POV, just so you have a heads up. Thank you for commenting! Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


	9. I'm Glad You Chose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper gives Steve his options on what will happen after he gets released from the hospital. Cue Mamma Joyce!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK DISCLAIMER!!  
> There is vomit in this chapter, so if you are sensitive please be cautious reading! Other than that here is chapter 9! Happy Reading!

Once Hopper had gotten Steve situated back into the hospital bed, he left briefly to put the wheelchair back into the hallway and went and told Joyce and Will that Steve needed some rest. Hopper walked back into the room to find Steve sitting upright, his head resting in his right hand.

“Hopper? What… am I going to do? Once I’m out of the hospital.” Steve asked, his voice quivering. Hopper felt bad for the kid. Hopper didn’t really know him but he, for some reason had really felt a connection with Steve.

“Kid, you really only have… two options.” Hopper decided in that split seconds what he would do to help the kid. “You can either enter the foster care system and go to a faster home or you can stay with me until you get a job and a house of your own.” Steve had picked his head up and his eyes widened at the offer. Someone actually wants to help me. “I know it’s all happening really fast but-”  
“I’ll stay with you.” Steve rushed out and Hopper looked at him, surprised that the Steve wanted to stay with him. “I mean, if you’re okay with it.”

Hopper walked to the sit next to Steve and smiled. “I’m glad you chose me, kid.” Steve smiled back but came out as more of a grimace as bolts of pain came whizzing up his arm. Steve sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut.

Hopper stood up and hurried out of the room to find a doctor to give Steve some more pain medication. When Hopper came back, he found Steve still leaning forward but with bile and vomit soaking through the blankets as Steve had stringy saliva hanging from his lips.

Hopper grimaced as a doctor and a nurse came in calmly. The doctor immediately started to inject some morphine into one of Steve’s IV’s. The doctor asked Steve a few questions before leaving. The nurse had grabbed a small puke bag and handed it to Steve before helping him sit back upright. The nurse looked at Hopper, and nodded to Steve noting for him to come help her get Steve standing.

Hopper came over as the nurse pulled the blankets away from Steve’s legs. Hopper helped Steve swing his legs over the edge of the bed and onto his feet. Steve basically fell into Hopper, his eyes still shut. Steve felt like shit. Hopper wrapped his arm gently around Steve’s waist and supported his weight as the nurse replaced the sheets and blankets on Steve’s bed.

“ ‘M sorry. I di’nt mean to.” Steve mumbled, his eyes still closed. The nurse laughed as she folded the soiled blankets and sheets and placed them on the ground.  
“I know you didn’t, hun. You don’t have to apologize for something you couldn’t control.” The nursed said as she kneeled down and opened a small compartment under the bed and pulled out some new sheets.

Hopper watched as she fixed the sheets on the bed, then she kneeled down again and opened another drawer under the bed and pulled out a blanket and laid it on the bed. The nurse quickly made the bed and folding the blankets neatly.

The nurse looked at Hopper and nodded to the bed and she picked up the puke soaked blankets and sheets and left the room. Hopper helped Steve back to his newly remade bed, and helped him get situated. Steve was already half sleep when he was standing, so he felt asleep within seconds of being in his bed.

Once Hopper was sure Steve was fully asleep, he got up to leave the hospital for the first time in the 14 hours. Hopper walked out to his cruiser and popped open the door and climbed inside. Hopper put his key into the car but didn’t turn it on. He just sat there and placed his fore head on the steering wheel. You just adopted a kid, Jim. Not just a kid, but the Harrington’s kid. A teenager. An abused teenager.

Hopper sat there for a few minutes before he pulled all his thoughts together and turned his car on. He drove to the station and walked through the front doors and went straight to his office, not talking to anyone. Hopper shut the door and sat behind his desk. He pulled out a report file and started filling it out.

You’re gonna have to get someone to the Harrington’s and try and track them down. Then call social serves… wait are the phone safe to be using yet? Jesus, what the hell has the town become.

Hopper finished with Steve’s parents file first and then moved onto Steve and Will’s file. Are the people in the lab going to have a cover story for me to use? Probably. Hopper left the kid’s files empty and got up and left his office and walked into the main area of the station. Flo was immediately on his case and asked him questions, “Why weren’t you here on time today, Hop?” Hopper ignored the question and walked straight to his two officers, who were playing a game of Poker.

“Jeez, you look like hell, chief.” Callahan joked as he looked up from his hand of cards, for what felt like the millionth time that week. Hopper huffed, already done with Callahan’s bullshit and handed Powell the Harrington’s file.  
“Take this case, Steve Harrington made a conformation on how his parents were neglecting him, and whenever they are home they beat him. Go to the house and find them, and once you find them get both their asses down to this station.” Hopper said, and Callahan and Powell shared a glance before looking back at Hopper.  
“Steve Harrington? The one that’s dead?” Powell asked bluntly and Callahan let out a loud sarcastic laugh.  
“Yeah, chief. Steve Harrington’s body was found with Will Byers-” Callahan was cut off by Hopper.  
“I know, but I need you to go to that damn house and find out what the hell is going on. Drive to New York for all I care to find them, just find the Harringtons.” Hopper said annoyed before turing away and Callahan and Powell looked at each other and Callahan shrugged.

Hopper stormed out of the station as quick as possible. Hopper got back into his cruiser and glanced quickly at his watch. 4:23 p.m. Hopper put the key in and turned his cruiser on and drove away from the station and headed towards his grandfather’s old cabin.

\---------------

Steve’s brain slowly was pulled from sleep, by someone talking to him distantly. What are they saying? The curiosity beat his sleepiness and he slowly cracked his eyes open and he was once again blinded by the harsh lighting of the hospital.

Once Steve managed to open his eyes, he saw Jonathan Byers sitting next to him. Steve laughed in his mind. Now this is unexpected. Jonathan didn’t notice that Steve has woken up and was listening to his word.

“-it’s just, everything you’ve done for Will. It’s really sweet, that you would do something like that for him. You risked you life for him. I don’t know how to repay you, but I’ll-” Jonathan cut himself off as his eyes saw that Steve was very much awake and listening. Jonathan stood up quickly and he just open and closed his mouth, clearly unsure of that to say.

The two boys looked at each other in awkward silence before Jonathan turned to go.   
“Wait!” Steve said, wincing at his voice being louder than it should be. Jonathan turned around, his shoulder basically touching his ears.  
“Yeah?” Jonathan asked, clearly wanting to escape the awkward tension. Truthfully, Steve didn’t even know what he wanted Jonathan for.  
“Uh, how’s Will doing?” Steve asked, cringing at how horribly awkward he sounded. Jonathan looked down before answering.  
“He’s doing… okay, I guess. How’re you?” Jonathan asked back, only making the pure awkwardness grow steadily between them.  
“I’m… fine, I think. I’m honestly not sure.” Steve answered truthfully, not knowing why he was telling Jonathan Byers, of all people, how he was feeling. Jonathan nodded at the response, and the boys settled back into the awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

Jonathan pointed to the door and opened his mouth to say something.  
“Uh, I’ve gotta, you know… go back to my brother…” Jonathan studdered out, clearly needed to escape the room. Steve smiled slightly.  
“Yeah, I get it. Go ahead.” Steve replied, and Jonathan visibly relaxed and quickly walked out of the room. 

Once Jonathan left, Steve finally had a moment to himself. He didn’t like it. Everything that had happened in the past week came rushing back in a tsunami of memories all at once. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and his mind flashed through his mind.

“Then Steve followed Will’s gaze to see the lock slowly unlocking itself. Steve’s eyes widened in fear, the phone slipped from his hand and Steve began to run, hand still latched into Will’s, pulled Will with him. Steve found his way to the back door, slamming it open, the door denting the wall behind him.

The two ran through the small backyard and into a shed. Once they were both inside Steve turned around and slammed the door shut. He did even realize that there had been a dog with them the whole time.

Steve turned back around to face Will, who had gotten a gun down and was trying to load it. His hands were shaking so much to the point he could barely get one of the clips inside the gun. Steve quickly started helping Will, well doing so kept looking at the door.

Steve’s eyes kept flickering to the door. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Please don’t let this kid die. Please just be a dream. Please just a goddamn dream. Steve thought as Will shoved the clip inside the gun.

Once the gun was loaded, Steve stepped in front of Will as he lifted the gun up and faced the door. He could hear Will’s frantic uneven breaths behind him.

“Will, buddy. You gotta try to take some deep breaths, okay? In and out. In and out.” Steve said, as loud as he dared not turning to look at Will, Steve wasn’t going to risk it. There was a small metallic jingle as Steve’s car keys fell from his pocket making both Steve and Will jump. Both kids were terrified out of their minds. Then something caught Steve’s eye from behind him. Steve whipped around, this time Steve was able to get a good look at the creature. The gun almost slipped from his grasp as his arms slowly fell down. Will grabbed onto Steve’s arm in a death grip.

The lights began to get too bright, Steve had so squint his eyes. Then it almost seemed like he was looking into the sun as the bulb above their heads got even brighter, momentarily blinding both the boys. Holy shi- The light suddenly dimmed to normal and they were gone. As if nothing happened”

Steve’s breath became to get clogged in his throat and tears began to rush down his cheeks. 

Steve looked farther up the road and froze when he saw the… what did Will call it? Oh. Right. The Demogorgon. It’s faceless head turned in Steve’s direction. “It’s probably a squirrel”. Oh squirrel my ass. Steve’s breath left him and he took off running into the forest. Oh my god! Oh my god! What can I do?

He felt like he was seeing this all again. Living it again. Please let this me fake.

“WILL! I’M HERE! I’M HERE!”

Steve heard Joyce’s voice ring through his throbbing head.

“Then there was the horrible footsteps and the growl that sent fear jetting through Steve. Will really began to panic.  
“Mom! It’s coming!” Will yelled, looking frantically between the growl and his mother. Joyce panicked too. Steve grabbed onto Will’s wrist.”

He swear he felt his hand wrapped around Will’s wrist.

Steve.

“Mrs. Byers, I’ll keep him safe! I promise!”

Steve’s own words rattled through his mind, his eyes still closed tightly.

Steve!

“No! No! No! Listen! I will find you two! But you have to run now! RUN!” Joyce screamed before, the bubble closed. Steve yanked Will away and they ran out of the house. They sprinted and ran far past when they could have stopped.”

“Steve!” A familiar voice yelled, making Steve’s eyes snap open as he gasped for air. 

His vision was blurred but he knew was wasn’t there anymore. Steve felt a gentle and warm hand on his forearm. Steve blinked away the tears that were still lingering in his eyes. Once his vision focused he saw Joyce Byers sitting next to him, her hand on his left forearm. Joyce smiled once Steve’s eyes finally focused on her. Joyce had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was frizzy and all over the place. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“Hi Mrs. Byers. What are you doing here?” Steve asked, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking and sounding completely fine. Joyce clearly picked up on the forced persona that Steve had put on. Nobody at school normally was able to see through his fake personality he wore.

Joyce sighed and looked Steve dead in the eyes, but Steve didn’t back down and tell her what happened.

“Jonathan told me that you where awake and I wanted to come say thank you but,” Joyce was clearly very worried about Steve’s wellbeing, “I came in here and you were muttering under your breath and… are you okay, sweetie? Stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Steve’s fragile mind was already so shocked about how complete strangers cared about his health but Joyce Byers, the woman, who’s son Steve had almost gotten killed, cared about him. Steve eyes immediately started to expel tears from his eyes. Joyce reacted instantly and leaned forward and pulled Steve into a gentle motherly hug and held Steve well he cried, which only made Steve cry harder.

Joyce held Steve in the hug for a long time until Steve slowly went limp as he fell asleep from the emotional strain. Joyce gently laid Steve back down on the bed and stroked his limp hair away from his forehead soothingly, just like a mother.

That’s how Hopper found them 3 hours later, 1 hour after he had left the lab. He was now filled with new information on cover stories. Hopper would worry about that later, he let Joyce go back to her son so that Hopper could be with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Epilogue is next! I can't believe that the next chapter is the last! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I was able to somwhat capture Hopper's essense in my writting. Thank you all for commenting! Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you <3  
> Emma


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the Wheelers, Steve has something to tell Jonathan and Will is playing D&D with his friends.

“Something is coming. Something angry. Hungry for your blood. It is almost here.” Mike spoke and the rest of the party leaned in closer, desperate to know what it was.  
“What is it?” Will asked quickly as Dustin and Lucas looked at each other.  
“It’s the Thessalhydra, I’m telling you.” Dustin said and Lucas rolled his eyes. The two had this argument many times before.

“It’s not the Thessalhydra.” Lucas said as he turned towards Dustin.  
“I’m telling you it’s the Thessalhydra-” But before Dustin could finished, Mike swung his arm around his binder and slammed a figure down on the table.   
“The Thessalhydra!” Mike yells and Will leans forward as Lucas swung his arms up in fury.  
“Damn it!” Dustin says annoyed and looked down at the evil figure on the table.  
“It roars in anger! Will your action!” Mike yells and looks at his friend’s eyes.  
“What should I do?! I-” Will said, willing for any suggestions from his friends. Lucas sat forward and looked at Will.  
“Fireball him!” Lucas exclaimed, and Will looked at Dustin for conformation. Dustin had his hand on his chin as he thought.  
“Fireball the son of a bitch.” Dustin smiled as he spoke those words. The whole party smiled at each other as Will took the dice and rolled. Mike looked around his binder to see what Will rolled. 14!

“14!” Dustin yelled, and the rest of the party cheered and yelled.  
“BOOM!” Lucas yelled, and Mike started to speak again.  
“DIRECT HIT! Will the Wise’s fireball hits the Thessalhydra!” Mike yells and he gets up to begin acting out the dramatic death scene. “It makes a pain full RAAAA! And then,” Mike drops to the floor dramatically and looks up at his friends, “it crumples to the ground. Its clawed hand reaches for you one last time. And. And. And. And…” Mike says before he completely collapses to the ground. Will, Dustin, and Lucas all jump up and cheer and parade around the small table.   
“Lucas cuts off its seven heads,” Mike continues and the rest of the party goes back to their seats, “and Dustin places them into his bag of holding.” Dustin lifts up his bag and nodded in triumph.

“You carry the heads out of the dungeon, victorious and you present them to King Tristan. He thanks you for your bravery and service.” Mike says until Dustin cuts him off.  
“Woh, woh, woh woh. That’s not it, is it?” Dustin says and the rest of the party nods and looked at Mike. Mike turns his head to the side and thinks.  
“No, there’s a metal cerimonie.” Mike says then Dustin cuts him off again.  
“Oh, a metal cerimonie! What are you talking about?!” Dustin yells sarcastically.  
“Yeah man. The campaign was way to short.” Lucas said and waved his hand around.  
“Yeah!” Will agreed, and Mike looked at them, shocked.  
“It was 10 hours!” Mike yelled and looked at them all.  
“It doesn’t make any sense!” Dustin yelled back.  
“It makes sense!” Mike defended.  
“Uhhhh, NO! What about the lost knight?!” Dustin asked.  
“And the proud princess?!” Lucas added.  
“And those weird flowers in the cave!” Will joined in too.  
“I don’t know! Its-” Mike said, until the door to the basement opened and Jonathan came down, smiling.

“Jeez, what’s that smell? You guys been playing games all day or just farting?” Jonathan asked sarcastically and the party all smiled and laughed at him.  
“No, that’s just Dustin.” Lucas said and gestured towards Dustin, who looked at Lucas and his smile immediately fell from his face and he death glared at Lucas.  
“Dustin farted!” Lucas cried, and Dustin began to take action.  
“Okay, very mature.” Dustin said defensively as Lucas continued to chant and make fart noises and the party all smiled at the scene in front of them. Jonathan looked at Will, who had a huge smile on his face, and nodded to the stairs. Will started to pack up and get his stuff together.  
“Bye, guys!” Will said happily, as Lucas raised his hand up.  
“Bye Will!” Lucas and Dustin said as Will high fived Lucas.  
“See ya, Will.” Mike said as he watched his friend go. Dustin walked over to Lucas and they started playfully smacking each other and wrestle and Mike watched in amusement.  
Mike turned around looked at the small blanket and pillow fort sitting behind him and his smile quickly fell from his face. He wished El was able to see all of this and play D&D with them.

\----------

“Hey, Nance? I’ll be right back. I’ve just gotta do something quickly.” Steve said as he slipped his good arm away from Nancy and stood up.  
“Okay, are you going to give him the-” Nancy said and smiled as Steve’s lip lifted into a childish grin. Nancy gave a small laugh as Steve left the livingroom.

Steve quickly made his way to the front door, where Jonathan and Will were.  
“Hey, Jonathan? I, um, I heard something broke when I was… gone and I just wanted to give you a gift. As a thank you.” Steve said and grabbed the wrapped box that was sitting on a small table and handed it to Jonathan with his good arm. 

Jonathan looked kind of embarrassed as he gently took the gift from Steve’s hand.   
“Uh, thank you. You really didn’t have to.” Jonathan said and Steve just shrugged it off.  
“Its fine. Merry Christmas.” Steve said and smiled at Jonathan nicely and Jonathan smiled back.  
“Yeah, Merry Christmas.” Jonathan said as the two started to turn back towards the door. Will gave a small wave to Steve as they walked out the door.

Steve looked at a clock and his smiled fell slightly from his face. 7:47. Hopper should be back home and has done it. Steve walked back to the kitchen where Karen Wheeler was making a holiday cake. Steve replaced the smile and looked at Mrs. Wheeler.

“Hi, Mrs. Wheeler. Could I maybe use your phone for a minute?” Steve asked and Karen smiled at him.  
“Oh coarse you can, Steve. You can use the one in the other living room, if you want.” Karen replied, knowing that Steve would want some privacy on the phone.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler.” Steve said and walked into the vacant living room and pick up the phone.

Steve dialed the number to the cabin and wait 2 rings before he heard Hopper’s gruff voice come through the line.  
“Hello? Jim Hopper speaking.”   
“Hi, Hopper. It’s Steve.” Steve said, even though he knew that Hopper knew it was Steve.  
“Yeah, I know its you, kid. You okay?” Hopper asked, the concern was easily detectable.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to know if… you’ve done it?” Steve asked, and he heard a sigh from the other line.  
“I did, kid. I put both out there.”  
“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Call me again when your about ready to leave and I’ll come pick you up, okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be ready to leave in about 20 minutes.”  
“Okay, kid. I’ll be there in 20.”  
“Bye, Hopper. See you soon.”  
“See ya, kid.”

Steve hung up and took a breath before he walked back to the living room where Nancy was sitting, Ted Wheeler was basically passed out in his recliner. Steve sat back down next to Nancy and wrapped his good arm back around her and they leaned towards each other.

\------------------

“Hopper? Could we go check and see if she took it?” Steve asked, minutes after getting into Hopper’s cruiser.  
“Kid, you know she might not have found it yet.” Hopper said as he kept his eyes glued to the road as the two drove down the street.  
“But she found the last one!” Steve almosted yelled. Hopper sighed and pulled into a random driveway and turned around as they headed towards the east side of Hawkins.  
“Okay, kid. We can go but we aren’t going to stay out there for more than 5 minutes.” Hopper put the rules out for Steve, after all he was still recovering from his injuries from the “Upside Down” as the party calls it. Steve nodded and smiled to himself and they drove down the road.

Once they got there Hopper and Steve made their way through the trees to a slanted box. Steve knelt down in front of it and pulled it open. Steve let out a small gasp at what he saw. Nothing. Nothing was in the box. Steve looked up at Hopper, who’s eyes had also gone wide and he stood up. Hopper and Steve were looking around for any sign on where she might’ve gone.

They looked for much longer than 5 minutes. Hopper sighed sadly and out a hand on Steve’s good shoulder.

“Kid, I don’t think she’s here. We should go back home. We can come back tomorrow.” Hopper said and Steve nodded and the two made their way back to the cruiser. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a rustle behind them. They turned around and saw someone in a pink dress with a thick, worn winter jacket and a hat covering her head. Hopper took off his hat, his mouth open. Steve was frozen in place, he could finally say thank you.

“El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter and the whole fanfic. I'm so sad that is fanfic is over, it was one of my favorites to write and share with you all. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment, give kudos, and even just reading a chapter. I can't believe the love that this fanfic has recived. Thank you all so much! I have been think about doing a possible sequel or season 2. I've started plotting out some of the early stages of the plot and what I want to happen. So be sure to keep an eyes out for that! It may be a while because I have to return my computer to my school but my dad has a computer from proably 2006 that I could use. If not I will just write like a madman and finish it and just post it once I get my school computer back. There will also be proably a lot of Stranger Things one shots coming soon! Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and entire fanfic. Thank you for your amazing comments. Thank you for kudos and even bookmarked. I love you all! I hope you all are safe and healthy!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this concept. I personally really wonder what the whole exsperience in the Upside Down would be like it Steve had been there with Will. I really like Steve whump and that will be involved in the later chapters! This was really fun to write and I hope it's fun to read!  
> I hope you all are safe and healthy! Happy reading once again!  
> -Emma


End file.
